<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in the Distance by PezzieCoyote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380709">Life in the Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote'>PezzieCoyote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Confident!Daryl, Daryl is Out, Hurt/Comfort, Jesus is ours now, M/M, So hard to do tags and not spoil anything, changing the landscape here, desus forever, past Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes - Freeform, smut involved somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was Daryl who was in a coma at the start of the apocalypse, in the same hospital that Paul works at?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Jesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my new multi-chapter fic. I hope this drums up a little more interest than my last multi chapter fic did. Truthfully, I kind of lost steam near the end of it. This fic is going to run through the seasons, different obstacles ours heroes faced, just without Rick. It's going to be a little slow going since I only have two chapters written so far, but I've outlined 22 so.</p><p>Please read and review. Makes me feel like I'm doing a good job.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl's eyes fluttered and closed again. It felt like his eyelids were five pounds each and he could hardly move them. He listened and heard nothing. Where was he exactly? He felt like it took super human strength, but finally, he opened his eyes. He saw a plain ceiling, the walls the same color. He turned his head and saw a window. Bright and sunny. Then he looked down over him and he remembered. </p><p>The hospital.</p><p>He lifted his arms, sighing when the dead weight of it dropped them back to the bed. He noticed that there was no sound, not even from the machines he was supposed to be hooked up to. He opened his eyes again, not even realizing he closed them, when he sensed movement to his right. Managing to turn his head, he saw a man there asleep in the chair, which looked mighty uncomfortable.</p><p>After a minute though, he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes, which landed on Daryl. He instantly came awake and pulled his chair closer to the bed.</p><p>"Oh thank God, you're awake! Thought I'd be the only one."</p><p>Daryl tried to speak but found his throat to be drier than the Sahara desert. </p><p>"Oh, here. Water." </p><p>The man picked up a bottle with a clearly unbroken seal and opened it, holding it out to Daryl, who still looked wary. After a few beats, the man took a sip of the water to prove nothing had been drugged, then he set it down on the stand next to the bed.</p><p>"I need to help you sit up," the man explained. "Unless you want to be covered in that water. Also, you may not have the strength in your arms that you need to hold it so..."</p><p>Daryl searched the man's eyes, looking for deception. Seeing none, he let the man help him sit up, waiting for him to adjust the bed accordingly. Then he holds the bottle for Daryl, since his coordination was shot to hell. After several long pulls on the water, he leaned back, watching the other man recapping the bottle and placing it on the table next to him.</p><p>"Who are ya? Whas goin' on?" His voice was raspy from misuse. He honestly didn't know how long he was here.</p><p>The man offered a small smile. "I'm Paul Rovia. My friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick."</p><p>Daryl scoffed. "Ain't callin' ya Jesus."</p><p>"Your choice."</p><p>Daryl shifted slightly, giving up very quickly since his energy was nearly non-existent. "Can ya get a doctor or somethin' in here?"</p><p>Paul looked down, shaking his head. "There's no one else here. I thought I was the only one until I started searching the rooms."</p><p>"No one in tha hospital? Yer serious?"</p><p>Paul nodded. "Something happened. I don't understand what. People who have died... they come back. They're dead but they're walking. They want–"</p><p>Daryl's eyes were wide. "Yer talkin' 'bout zombies?"</p><p>Paul nodded, his eyes on Daryl. "I've seen it happen. When I woke up here. I saw a woman running down the hall get taken down by three or four of them. They ripped her to shreds," Paul started tearing up. "I've been in his room with you for a week, waiting, hoping you would wake up. I didn't want to chance going out of here, not knowing what was out there when I knew you were in here."</p><p>Daryl's eyes had some inscrutable look in them. "Ya stayed here? Fer me?"</p><p>The other man nodded. </p><p>"Thank ya. Ya don't even know me and ya stayed ta what? Keep me safe?"</p><p>Paul pulled his chair closer to Daryl's bed, hesitantly taking his hand. He looked like he expected to get punched but stood his ground anyways. Daryl looked down at their hands.</p><p>"I don't even know your name but–"</p><p>"'S Daryl."</p><p>Paul smiled. "Daryl. Before this happened, I was a part-time nurse. It's in my blood to help people. I couldn't, in good conscience, leave a helpless man in this hospital alone, knowing what's out there. Plus, I didn't know when or even if you would wake up."</p><p>Daryl was stunned. "Ya don't even know me," he said quietly, looking at this stranger with gratitude. "Thank ya. Really."</p><p>Paul nodded, his smile tight on his face. Then he turned around a moment before turning back. "I don't know why you're in here, but I've been taking care of you. Making sure you have a constant saline drip and other things since I was a nurse. I really didn't know when you'd wake up."</p><p>Daryl laid his head back as Paul continued.</p><p>"I've been through every room in this hospital. When I've been out, I've had this room barricaded so no one or no thing can get in. I've been gathering all the supplies I can find," Paul said, gesturing to the boxes lining the far wall of the room. He stood and fiddled with one of the boxes on top. "I also hoarded any food I've come across. Anything really. Food, medications, water, blankets, clothes, toilet paper."</p><p>Daryl just stared at the man. This stranger seemed like he had it all together. </p><p>"How long ya been awake?"</p><p>Paul turned to face Daryl, his hair swinging. "About a week, I suppose. I think I mentioned that but coming out of a coma, you'd probably forget something."</p><p>Daryl tried to push himself up, annoyed at the lack of strength in his limbs. "What day is it?"</p><p>Paul looked at his watch. "According to my watch, it's been 59 days since the outbreak happened. I'm assuming you were here before that."</p><p>Daryl nodded, in shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times before finally remaining silent. Paul saw his shock as he brought over a protein bar to the man.</p><p>"I know it's got to be a shock. I could hardly believe it when it started. Lost friends, coworkers, in this very hospital in fact. I was working a shift here," Paul explained. "After a certain point, the military were killing everybody, biter or not. They bombed parts of the city."</p><p>Daryl's eyes were fixed on the end of the bed, just trying to process what he was being told. </p><p>"Did you have family," Paul asked quietly.</p><p>Daryl's eyes rose to Paul's before he shook his head. "Ma died when I was a kid. My pa drank hisself ta death. My older brother Merle died while serving."</p><p>Paul offered a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Daryl shrugged. "He was an asshole, especially when he was drunk or high. Too much like our pa. We used ta be close but..." he stopped, unsure of why he was telling a stranger about his life. "There was someone else too. A guy I..." </p><p>Paul understood what he was trying to say. "No need to explain, Daryl. You had a lover. A man you may never see again."</p><p>Daryl nodded, looking down again.</p><p>"Not a problem for me. Had one of those myself."</p><p>Daryl looked up at Paul sharply. "Jeez, what're the chances?"</p><p>Paul actually giggled. When he spoke again, it was a completely different subject. "I have a van. I just finished siphoning the gas today. I was going to start loading it up with all this stuff. I was going to wheel you out and leave the hospital. We can't stay here."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Paul stared at the other man for a moment. "The military. They will come back here. I'm surprised they haven't bombed this place or set up some kind of home base here. We can't be here if they come back."</p><p>Paul watched Daryl's face. Even though he was not up on everything that's been happening, the play of emotions was a thing of beauty. Much like Daryl himself. He shook his head. Now was not the time.</p><p>"Dunno how well I c'n move right now."</p><p>The long haired man smiled. "Well, the bed has wheels so..."</p><p>Daryl scowled at Paul, but ended up smirking. </p><p>"You need to take the time to get your strength back. It's not weakness to ask for help." Paul turned to seal a couple of the boxes. "I have moved you once, so it shouldn't be too hard to get all this shit in the van, since this is just up from the parking garage." Paul neared the bed. "Here, take this." He handed Daryl a gun. "It has a full clip. If anything or anyone besides me comes in here, shoot first and ask questions later. Okay?"</p><p>Daryl looked up at the long-haired man in shock. </p><p>"Daryl, it's a kill or be killed world we live in now. Anyone besides me."</p><p>With that, Paul turned and left the room, leaving Daryl's mind swirling with questions. He decided almost as soon as he woke up that he would stay with this man, have his back like he had his. This stranger, who could have left him for dead, stayed and made sure he was safe. It had been a long time since someone did something for him without wanting something in return. </p><p>He hated laying around, being idle. But according to what Paul said, he needed the rest. He'd been in a coma for nearly two months, that wasn't easy to come back from, especially with no doctors or nurses. Well, except for Paul. </p><p>Daryl sighed, fiddling with the blanket on the bed. He'd have to be a complete idiot if he didn't see how attractive Paul was. He hadn't been attracted to anyone in years, not since he and Rick...</p><p>Rick. Daryl thought about him often. They'd met in eighth grade, after Rick's father was transferred to Atlanta for work. Even though Daryl had a deadbeat for a father, Merle always made sure Daryl had what he needed for school, and that he attended. Daryl liked school, plus it got him away from his old man. </p><p>He and Rick were paired up for a science project and hit it off, quickly falling in love. Merle surprisingly didn't have a problem with it. It was Rick's family who did whatever they could to split them up. After threatening to disown Rick, therefore cutting him off financially, meaning he couldn't attend college, Rick was ready to buckle. But Rick didn't get the chance to break Daryl's heart. Daryl arranged it so Rick would find him in bed with someone else, even though nothing happened with the other guy. Rick had immediately ended it with Daryl and went off to college, never looking back. </p><p>Daryl was heartbroken for a long time. He loved Rick so much and he knew Rick loved him, but he knew college was important to Rick. He couldn't let Rick give up his future for him, since he was destined for something better than a life with a low rent redneck like Daryl. </p><p>Sure, he'd dated a bit over the years. Only had one real relationship since then, but he didn't feel what he felt with Rick. Probably never would again. Thinking back on it now, maybe it was never meant to be. If they were meant to be together, Rick would have found another way to get to college. He was certainly smart enough to get scholarships, but applied too late. His parents probably did that by design. But he wasn't going to go through life having Rick resent him for his missed opportunities.</p><p>He knew why he was thinking of Rick. Paul. The long-haired man with the gorgeous blue-green eyes, who had cared for him without knowing when or even if he'd wake up. He was so beautiful. He'd never applied that term to a man but good lord, Paul was fucking beautiful. Angels would never come close to him. </p><p>Out of a coma for an hour and already thirsting for a guy.</p><p>A while later, Paul returned, having finished with the supplies, then they debated on whether to push Daryl to the van on the bed or have Paul carry him. Finally, Paul conceded to, and Daryl agreed to, a wheelchair, since it could be folded down. Once settled, Paul pulled the van out and they headed out of town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for all the reads, kudos, and comments. You rock so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither man spoke until they successfully made it out of town. They didn't want to risk anything, especially with their horde of supplies that filled the van and a towed, covered trailer, the kind that came from a uhaul company. Once they passed the welcome to Atlanta sign, they both breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>"Would tha cops or whoever, would they really kill us?"</p><p>Paul glanced at Daryl. "I don't like to think they'd kill us outright. Probably quarantine us until they deemed us safe. That is, not bit. But from what I saw at the hospital... it was horrible."</p><p>Daryl shook his head as he pondered the situation. "I can't believe all o' this. Dead people comin' back ta life. It's like somethin' outta Stephen King book."</p><p>Paul nodded. "Oh yeah. It was surreal. This older man, he was a patient of mine, he died one night and he just... turned into one of those things. Eyes were like onyx, nothing to see in them. Then the growls, sounds of hunger. His skin turned gray right before my eyes." Paul shook himself out of his memories to concentrate on the road. </p><p>"Wait a minute," Daryl started. "He just turned? He wasn't even bit?"</p><p>The long-haired man looked at Daryl for a long moment. "No, he wasn't bit. He must have carried the virus or whatever in him anyways."</p><p>Daryl was quiet again. "So, does that mean we all carry it?"</p><p>Paul's eyebrows rose. "That's a damn good question, Daryl. Would explain how it initially happened. Hypothetically, someone would have to have been bitten first, then go after others. But if the virus is inside everyone, that would explain why the outbreak even started. But it begs the question of why it started when it did and not before that."</p><p>Daryl chewed on his thumb for a few moments. "Suppose too many turned at once ta contain it ta any degree."</p><p>"Yeah, probably."</p><p>Silence filled the vehicle for a while, as each man pondered what was becoming of the world.</p><p>"Things ain't ever gonna go back ta normal," Daryl stated. "Everythin' we knew 's gone. I dunno how ta process that."</p><p>"You've only been awake a few hours, Daryl. It's going to take time to get used to it," Paul offered. </p><p>"So where're we goin'?"</p><p>Paul kept his eyes on the road. "I haven't the slightest idea right now. Just to get out of Atlanta. Maybe find a cabin or something. Would be nice if we had an RV or something."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>Daryl could hardly believe everything that had happened. He'd been in hospital for over two months, in a coma, then he wakes up to find the world had gone to hell? It seemed almost unfathomable. He didn't have many possessions that he cared to keep. He do wish he'd been able to get his crossbow from his house. Merle had given it to him and it was something he truly cherished. Not having it now, it was like he'd lost his last link to his brother.</p><p>Paul turned his head to glance at the other man when he heard him sniff. He saw Daryl wipe at his eyes a couple of times. "Are you okay? Okay, stupid question. What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothin', it's stupid."</p><p>Paul waited. He sensed that you had to give Daryl time to say what he wanted to say.</p><p>"I just..." he took a deep breath. "I never had much stuff. Ya know, possessions. Didn't have much in tha way of family either. My pa was an abusive asshole. Used ta beat me n' Merle somethin' awful. My ma died when I was nine."</p><p>"Daryl–"</p><p>"It's fine, Paul." He was quiet a few moments. "My brother, he was ten years older'n me. I was 'bout eight I guess, when he enlisted in tha Marines. 'Fore he left, he gave me a crossbow. Used ta go out n' hunt. 'F I didn't hunt, I didn't eat."</p><p>Paul was horrified. "Your father–"</p><p>"Pa was abusive, said that. Used ta beat me and mah brother. Think mah ma started that fire ta get away from him."</p><p>"Why are you telling me all this?" Paul wasn't accusatory, he was genuinely curious and Daryl could hear that in his voice.</p><p>"I dunno. Never had friends. Never had no one ta talk to." He looked over at Paul, his eyes filled with gratitude. "Ya took care a' me in tha hospital, without even knowin' who I was. I know ya was a nurse but..."</p><p>Paul slowed the van to a stop so he could look at Daryl. "Taking care of people is something I'm trained for. I could not leave a defenseless man there, it's not in me to do that."</p><p>Daryl turned as much as he could, given the weakness in his muscles. "I know that. Just tha short 'mount of time 've known ya, I know that. M' brother always made fun a' me for bein' sensitive..." Daryl emphasized the word. "Thought it made me weak. I knew I was gay from an early age. He used ta call me Darylina."</p><p>Paul sighed. "I'm sorry. I know he was your brother and he's dead now, but he sounds like an asshole."</p><p>Daryl barked out a laugh. "He was." He chuckled again. "Back ta what I was sayin', 'fore Merle left, he gave me a crossbow. I cherished that thing. Wish I coulda gone back for it. Not havin' it is like losin' Merle all over again."</p><p>"Oh I'm so sorry, Daryl." Paul laid a hand on Daryl's arm. "I wish I'd known. I would have gone out for it."</p><p>Daryl's eyes went back to Paul's, this time with tears ringing his eyes. "Ya really would've too, wouldn ya."</p><p>Paul reached out a hand to cup Daryl's cheek, wiping away a tear that fell down the man's face. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed the other man. It was sweet, and chaste, and perfect. When they parted, Daryl had a small smile on his face.</p><p>Then they jumped as they heard some pounding noises against the van. A second later, a man's head appeared outside of Daryl's window.</p><p>"Can you help me please?"</p><p>Daryl looked back at Paul, hesitant to do anything. After a few moments, Daryl put the window down a couple of inches.</p><p>"Who're you?" Paul asked.</p><p>"My name's Glenn Rhee. I was out looking for supplies but my car died. I'm trying to get back to my group."</p><p>Glenn looked so frantic that both men knew he was telling the truth. The young man, of Asian descent, was maybe twenty, Paul guessed. </p><p>"You have a group?"</p><p>He nodded. "We've been holed up at a quarry a few miles from here. Trying to scavenge supplies before we decide what to do."</p><p>Paul and Daryl looked at each other, almost having a conversation with just their eyes. </p><p>"Look guys, I'm desperate here. These people I've been with, they're real important to me. Dale is an older man, he's like a father to me. We have kids there, Sophia and Carl, the Morales' kids..." Glenn trailed off, tears welling up in his eyes. </p><p>Paul leaned forward. "How far is this quarry?"</p><p>"It's about three or four miles that way," Glenn replied, pointing down the way Paul and Daryl were heading. </p><p>"Ya have any weapons?" Daryl asked, fatigue lacing his voice.</p><p>Glenn looked from Daryl to Paul. "I have a knife, that's it. I don't even know how to shoot a gun."</p><p>Paul spoke, "Tell you what. We'll bring you back–"</p><p>Glenn sighed in relief.</p><p>"– but if you're lying to us..."</p><p>"I'm not. Please, I'm just trying to survive."</p><p>Paul climbed out of the van and cautiously circled the vehicle. He looked Glenn straight in the face. Glenn took a step back but his eyes never moved from Paul.</p><p>"Would you be willing to give me that knife? At least till we get there?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. Not a problem."</p><p>Glenn didn't hesitate to pull the knife out, holding it by the blade to hand it to Paul.</p><p>"Thank you. It might be a tight fit though. That van is full of useful stuff. Food, medicine, water."</p><p>"I wouldn't care if I was on the roof," Glenn joked.</p><p>Minutes later, Glenn has squeezed his small frame between the van's bucket seats, Daryl and Paul on each side of him. </p><p>"I can't even begin to thank you both..."</p><p>"It's no need. Really. We were heading this way anyways. Whether we stop long or not, I can't really say right now," Paul told the man honestly.</p><p>Paul glanced over to see Daryl dozing in his seat, the sight bringing a smile to his face.</p><p>Glenn noticed, and said, "You two together?"</p><p>Paul actually blushed. "Well, not– not yet. I'm hopeful. He's open to it too I think. Daryl was in the hospital, in a coma. I worked there. After the military came, they just started killing everyone, biter or not."</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>Paul navigated the van around a fallen tree. "I don't think they knew there was anyone left in the hospital. I found Daryl unconscious. I couldn't just leave him, my training as a nurse wouldn't let me leave. I decided to stay until he woke, if he did. In the meantime, I scavenged through the hospital, hoarding all the supplies I could. Got this van, siphoned the gas, started loading it up. I would have put him in the van if he was still out."</p><p>"Wow. I think... Daryl... is lucky to have you..."</p><p>"Paul. My name is Paul. Or you can call me Jesus. My friends used to call me that."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Paul reached up, pulled off his beanie and let his hair fall down around his face. </p><p>"I can see why," Glenn said with a laugh.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Paul maneuvered the van into the quarry. Daryl stirred as the vehicle pulled to a stop. Paul climbed out of the driver's side to allow Glenn to get out, while Paul went around to the back to get the wheelchair for Daryl. Then he lifted the older man out and sat him in the chair, shutting the door and following Glenn.</p><p>Paul spotted Glenn a few feet away receiving a hug from an older man. He noticed a few kids, a pair of blonde women, an older woman with short gray hair, her arm around a blonde girl, to whom he offered a small smile.</p><p>Daryl looked around, wary of all the new people, but Glenn came back over to reassure them. </p><p>"Come meet everyone."</p><p>Glenn introduced Dale, Andrea and Amy, Carol and Sophia; Glenn reluctantly introduced Carol's husband Ed, who looked like every abusive husband Paul had ever come across. He met Morales' family, Jim, Jacqui, Lori and Shane, and Lori's son Carl. There were others but Paul could see how tired Daryl was. Others could see it too. Dale even offered Daryl the bed in his RV, saying that he obviously needed to be laying down. </p><p>Dale showed Paul where the bed was and he quickly laid him on the bed, covering him with a couple of blankets. Paul left the room after telling Daryl he'd be out in the RV or outside. Paul let out a deep sigh as he sat at the small table in the vehicle.</p><p>"So, Paul."</p><p>"He was in a coma," Paul told the older man. "I stayed with him until he woke. Didn't know if he even would. The van and the trailer are filled with supplies from the hospital. Medicine, food, bandages, anything useful I could find."</p><p>"What hospital?"</p><p>"Grady Memorial." Paul sighed, pulling off his beanie and running a hand through his hair. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.</p><p>"What?" Dale asked, amused.</p><p>"Should have taken some water."</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>Dale stepped away and pulled an unopened bottle from the mini-fridge, and passed it over to Paul, who thanked him. Dale sat back down on the other side of the little table.</p><p>"So you worked at Grady?"</p><p>Paul nodded, still sipping the water. "I was a nurse there. When the outbreak happened, everyone cleared out. I was hiding out in a closet until the noises wound down. When I got out of the room, I saw a couple of biters going after a woman. Took her down and just ripped the ever loving crap out of her." Paul shook his head. "I still can't believe all of this."</p><p>"It is quite hard to come to terms with," Dale agreed. "I lost my wife a few years ago so she didn't see this. I'm kind of glad in a way."</p><p>Paul looked over. "I'm sorry about your wife."</p><p>Dale nodded. "I was with Irma for 55 years, married for 51. Cancer got her. Never had kids. All I had was my garden, some friends, this RV. I hope the government can figure something out about this."</p><p>Paul shook his head again. "There's no helping this. I saw someone turn without being bitten. I think we all carry whatever this thing is. Doesn't matter how we die, we're all going to turn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl stirred when there was a light knock on the door. He called out for whoever to come in and his eyes narrowed slightly at the sight. </p><p>"Hey Dixon."</p><p>"Walsh."</p><p>Shane sat on the side of the bed after asking if it was okay. Daryl struggled to sit up with Shane eventually helping him. Then Shane drew the other man into his arms.</p><p>"I'm so happy you're here, Daryl. Thought I'd lost ya."</p><p>Daryl hugged the other man back. "Prob'ly woulda been gone if it weren't for Paul. He stayed wit me in tha hospital. Fer as long as all this shit's been goin' on. He stayed."</p><p>The two men parted. Shane gently tousled Daryl's hair; the man didn't even flinch. </p><p>"I have missed you, man," Shane said, his eyes full of emotion. "You've been my best friend for so long."</p><p>Daryl nodded with a slight smile. He and Shane had become friends, despite everything that had happened with Rick. He'd helped Daryl set up the situation where Rick found him with another man and had never blamed Daryl for anything. He had told Daryl at the time that he thought it was such a selfless act, to set Rick free to pursue a better life for himself, and thought Rick's parents were utter jerks for trying to keep Daryl and Rick apart. When Rick had left, he'd basically cut contact with everyone he'd known, except for his parents probably.</p><p>"So Paul."</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>Shane put his hands up in a surrender-type gesture. "Hey, I'm not sayin' anything man. You deserve to be happy."</p><p>Daryl's smile dropped. "Too bad my old man didn't think so."</p><p>Shane reached out a hand to lay on Daryl's arm. "That doesn't matter now. Seems like none of the old world matters anymore."</p><p>Daryl nodded. "So who's the girl?"</p><p>Shane smiled, "That's Lori. She uh, she was actually married to Rick."</p><p>Daryl was stunned. Rick married a woman? He felt tears come to his eyes that he angrily wiped away. It was pointless to get upset about it now. </p><p>"Where is he? Do you know?"</p><p>Shane shook his head. "No idea. Met Lori a few months ago. Said her husband was gone. Was just her and Carl."</p><p>"Carl?"</p><p>Shane closed his eyes, knowing this information was hurting his friend. "Carl, the brown haired kid. He's about 10. Lori and Rick's kid."</p><p>Dixon nodded, taking in the information. He let out a shaky breath. "I suppose I shouldn't get upset 'bout it. Ain't got no right. I drove 'im away."</p><p>Walsh neared Daryl more, laying both his hands on either of his shoulders. "Doesn't make it hurt any less, D. I know that. I was there when all this happened. I saw how heartbroken you were. You did what you thought was best for Rick. I hope he eventually understood that."</p><p>Without another word, Shane again wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him for a long time, letting him cry on his shoulder. When they parted, Daryl noticed Paul standing in the doorway. </p><p>"Sorry, I– I was just checking on you," he said.</p><p>"It's okay, Paul," Shane replied. "Daryl and I have known each other for probably twenty years. He's my best friend."</p><p>Paul's eyes lit up. "Really? That's amazing. You two must be so happy to have found each other again."</p><p>Daryl and Shane both grinned. "Yeah. Yeah I am." Shane ruffled Daryl's hair again before standing up. "You treat him right, ya hear me?"</p><p>"Shane!"</p><p>Paul chuckled. "I plan to."</p><p>The two men shook hands before Shane left the RV.</p><p>Paul just stood there, his beanie, gloves and duster discarded for now. Daryl thought he looked amazing in his khaki pants and white button up shirt. The long-haired man smirked as he noticed where Daryl's attention was.</p><p>"Like what you see?"</p><p>Daryl flushed hotly, looking down at his hands. "Shuddup."</p><p>Paul chuckled before sitting on the bed. "How you feeling today?"</p><p>"Today?"</p><p>"Yeah, you slept all night."</p><p>Daryl lifted his arms one by one, thankful that it wasn't just dead weight. He then lifted each leg, sighing in relief at the idea of getting his strength back. </p><p>"Think I might be able ta stand up again."</p><p>"Well, you'll have to take it slow. You've been in a bed for two months."</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>Paul looked out the door. "You never said that you knew Shane."</p><p>Daryl ran a hand through his short hair. "I don't remember who I met when we got here. Coulda been the queen herself and I wouldn'ta noticed." He bit his lip, as if trying to decide something. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Remember me tellin' ya 'bout Rick?"</p><p>Paul nodded.</p><p>"Shane's woman is Rick's ex-wife. And the boy is their kid."</p><p>"Wow," Paul responded, his brows high. "Just, wow. Did you know he had married?"</p><p>Daryl shook his head, not speaking. </p><p>Paul neared Daryl and lifted his chin up. His heart nearly broke at seeing tears rimming the man's eyes. "Hey, sweetheart. You told me why it all happened and I commend the reasons why you did it. But hearing about this, it's going to hurt. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It shouldn't hurt, not after all this time. It was twenty years ago. I accepted it, came ta terms with it," Daryl said, his voice thick with emotion.</p><p>"So why does it, after all this time?"</p><p>"Because I'm in love with ya."</p><p>Paul took in a gasped breath.</p><p>"I know we only met yesterday, but I am. I love ya."</p><p>Paul slid his hands up the sides of Daryl's face. "Oh Daryl." He leaned in and kissed the man, their tongues sliding together sensuously. "I think... no, I know I love you too. I think I did even before you woke up, which makes it sound like it's a physical attraction. It was, but getting to know you has made me see that my initial attraction wasn't wrong."</p><p>Daryl blushed but pressed his mouth back to Paul's for another kiss. After several moments, Paul moved to lay down with his man, draping an arm over his belly and resting his head on his shoulder. Daryl laid a kiss on his head before they drifted off.</p><p>Seems like only seconds later that they both were awoken by screams and the sound of gunfire. Paul jumped out of bed and grabbed his weapons, running out to help. Daryl couldn't move too much, his body still too weak to do anything. He did manage to shut and barricade the door should any biter get on the RV.</p><p>Outside, Paul jumped into the fray, kicking and slashing at every undead thing that came at him. He ushered the children into the RV, calling out to Daryl that they were there, telling the kids to lock the door until he came back. </p><p>He spied Shane, Glenn, Lori, Andrea, Amy, and others cutting down the biters. It took a long time, but finally, all the biters were dead. Paul checked on some of the others, making sure they were okay. A couple of people were bruised but there were no bites on those still standing. </p><p>Paul went to the RV and knocked, identifying himself to the kids. Carl opened the door a moment later, hugging him, much to his surprise. Sophia and the Morales kids followed suit. As the kids ran for their mothers, Paul checked on Daryl, who held him close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul sighed as he went back outside to help with the cleanup, while Daryl sat in the doorway of the RV. He looked at the carnage, in disbelief of that had happened. </p><p>He couldn't believe this world anymore. The walking dead, it was a fucking nightmare. He went around the camp, knife out, making sure the dead ones were really dead. He looked up when he heard Jim's voice.</p><p>"Now I remember my dream, why I dug all the holes."</p><p>The others didn't have a chance to react as Jim put a gun to his own head and blew his brains out. He fell to the ground as a couple of the others cried out his name and ran towards him. </p><p>Andrea bent down to him, reaching a hand out to close Jim's eyes. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Why'd he do this?"</p><p>Dale laid a hand on her shoulder. "Some people aren't made for this world."</p><p>She turned her head to look back at Jim, wincing at the bleeding hole in his head. Then she stood and collapsed into Dale's arms, sobbing softly, Amy joining them a moment later. T-Dogg came over and covered Jim's face with a hankie. </p><p>***</p><p>The sky started to lighten, pinks and grays filling the sky, the sun just peaking above the horizon. The group got to work taking care of the dead biters and the dead humans.</p><p>Daryl felt bad that he couldn't help with the cleanup, but Carol stopped over a couple of times to talk a little and thank him for watching over the kids. Lori spoke to him some too, once she learned Daryl and Shane were old friends. Daryl had never had friends until he met Shane and it warmed him to know that he could have friends now.</p><p>Glenn's voice cut through Daryl's thoughts. "We don't burn them! Be bury them. They were people!"</p><p>Shane stood, hands on hips, looking like he wanted to protest but nodded his head.</p><p>"You're right. They were people. Our people. They deserve to be buried with respect."</p><p>"Thank you," Glenn said, relief in his voice, before he continued shoveling. </p><p>Several feet away, T-Dogg lifted a pickax to bring down on Ed Peletier's head when Carol stopped him.</p><p>"Please. He was my husband."</p><p>Tearfully, she lifted the ax, making her small body sway, before she brought it down, over and over and over. Everyone there knew it wasn't about just making sure he was staying dead, it was about taking out her rage as an abused wife.</p><p>It was hours before everything was taken care of. Daryl spent the time with the children, drawing pictures, playing cards, and telling stories. He was surprisingly good with the kids and despite who Carl's father was, Daryl found that he liked the kid. </p><p>The dead had all been buried and the biters had been burned before they all sat around a campfire. Paul had helped Daryl over, his legs still weak but not as bad as it was. The kids had been put to bed and the adults shared in a bottle of wine from Paul's stash. </p><p>Lori looked over at Paul and Daryl before she spoke up. "Daryl, I just want to say again, thank you for watching out for Carl, for Sophia, all the kids."</p><p>Daryl nodded. "I didn't mind. They're great kids."</p><p>"You have any?"</p><p>Daryl barked out a laugh. "No. Never been wit' a woman so."</p><p>Paul smiled and wrapped an arm around the other man, pressing a kiss to his head.</p><p>"Oh, so you two are..."</p><p>Paul nodded. </p><p>"Daryl's never shown any interest in women," Shane pointed out. "He's been my friend for over twenty years. Never lost contact, but when the outbreak started, I couldn't get to the hospital."</p><p>"Not yer fault, Shay," Daryl commented.</p><p>"I know but it didn't stop the guilt, not till I saw ya again."</p><p>"Why were you in the hospital," Andrea asked.</p><p>"Was shot. Even though I had a vest on, tha bullet hit a part that wasn protected, right here," Daryl answered, pointing to the side of his torso. </p><p>"Oh wow," Amy said. "Are you... uh..."</p><p>Daryl looked over at the younger blonde girl. "Me n' Shane was partners on tha force. Got a call 'f a high speed chase that ended up bein' a shootout. Got two guys but didn't see tha third one. He's tha one that shot me."</p><p>Paul pulled Daryl close, shivers going through him at what Daryl went through.</p><p>"And you were in the hospital ever since?" Andrea wondered.</p><p>Dixon nodded. "Was in a coma. All the walker bullshit musta happened shortly after that. When I woke up, Paul told me it had been what–"</p><p>"Fifty-nine days."</p><p>"Yeah, when I woke up. He was takin' care a' me till I woke."</p><p>Shane reached out a hand towards his friend, squeezing his hand. "Thank god," he sighed. "Thank you Paul. So much."</p><p>Paul nodded with a smile on his face.</p><p>Dale came over and sat with the group, having switched off with Glenn on watch. Daryl glanced over and saw Glenn on top of the RV, gun in hand. Glenn was a little bit of a bullshitter when he said he'd never shot a gun before. Perhaps he was only making himself appear less threatening, Daryl didn't know. Paul had told him that Glenn did pretty well when the biters had overrun the camp.</p><p>"Why do you call them walkers?" Amy asked.</p><p>"I dunno. They's dead and they's walkin', so I just said walkers."</p><p>The conversation continued, talking about those who had died. They could already see Carol coming out of her shell somewhat, since she didn't have to cower from Ed anymore. </p><p>"So why did those things come up here? It's so far from the city," Lori asked.</p><p>"They're running out of food in the city," Paul answered. "Not like they're going to die when they're out of food. They'll go somewhere where they can get food. I really think we should move on, find some other place."</p><p>"Where do you suggest," Jacqui asked.</p><p>"CDC," Shane replied. "Maybe they have some answers."</p><p>Paul scoffed. "I doubt that."</p><p>Shane looked at Paul a few moments, a little confused. "Why not? It's the CDC. If anyone would know, they would."</p><p>Daryl leaned into Paul, his eyes closed. It was obvious he was still fatigued, but Paul didn't want to jostle him just yet.</p><p>"This thing started over two months ago," Paul began. "If there was any kind of cure, I doubt the military would have bombed Atlanta."</p><p>There were gasps as his words sunk in. </p><p>"They bombed the city?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Paul said. "The military were at Grady and started killing everyone. Didn't check to see if they were bitten or not. Luckily they didn't go room to room otherwise they might have just killed Daryl."</p><p>"God," Shane muttered.</p><p>"My point about the CDC is, that's the kind of place everyone would go anyways. If it isn't overrun, I would think the decontamination protocol has taken place."</p><p>The others looked confused. </p><p>"Protocol?" Andrea asked.</p><p>Paul nodded. "Once the fuel and heat sources in the CDC run out, the system automatically runs a decontamination protocol, which is, the system will make sure all those diseases and strains won't get out into the world."</p><p>"He means, it'll blow up," Daryl filled in, eyes still closed.</p><p>No one had any words for a long while after that. Finally, it was Shane who spoke up again.</p><p>"So what should we do? Where should we go?"</p><p>"Well, we can't stay here," Andrea said. "It's not safe. We've already been overrun once. It can happen again."</p><p>The others agreed. After some more discussion, it was decided that they would pack up the next morning and head out. They were good on supplies for now but they would need a safer place to fortify if they wanted to make some kind of a life. </p><p>Once the fire was doused, Paul helped Daryl back to Dale's RV, the bed being offered again. Paul thanked Dale, who said he would share a tent with Jacqui, since she had the space after Jim killed himself.</p><p>Paul settled Daryl in the bed and went to leave but Daryl stopped him. </p><p>"Stay wit' me. Please."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Paul removed his coat and untied his boots before removing Daryl's boots as well. Then he crawled in, settling down next to Daryl, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"You think this is the best course of action?" Paul asked, looking into Daryl's tired eyes.</p><p>Daryl sighed. "Up here, it's too open. We was caught off guard with those walkers and people died. It's naive ta think they wasn't gonna find people here. Need ta find somewhere with walls, a roof, somethin'."</p><p>Paul nodded, pulling a blanket over them. "That's what I think too. Can't have any kind of life if we're always looking over our shoulders."</p><p>Paul reached up and pressed a kiss to Daryl's mouth. They professed their love to each other again before allowing themselves to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just noting that I am speeding up some things and omitting other things completely. I just don't care to have to deal with some things and it serves no purpose here anyways. :) Please read and review.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the sky was muggy and gray, as if to match the mood of those at the camp. They'd lost eight people when the quarry was overrun, plus Jim. Jacqui had taken to not talking, seeming to be even more withdrawn than she was. She silently packed up her tent and shoved it in one of the cars, climbing in shortly after, sitting and waiting. </p><p>Lori and Carol minded the children while they did their part to help pack up. The Morales kids were bereft over losing their father as was their mother. </p><p>Glenn helped Dale with the RV, making sure it was gassed up. Daryl was proficient in mechanics as well as having been a cop, so he looked over the engine and other parts to make sure it was functioning as it should be. </p><p>Shane helped Paul pack up some supplies and reloading them into the van Paul and Daryl drove in just a couple of days before. They hadn't used much supplies from the van, which was a good thing. </p><p>Then they were all ready to go. Jacqui was going to ride in the car that Shane and Lori were driving, with Carl traveling on the RV, but they decided to siphon the gas instead and go on the RV as well. Morales' wife decided to go a different direction to find her family, so the group gave her some food and supplies, one of the cars and bid her well. Carol and Sophia rode in the RV. Dale asked Shane to drive the rig, while Andrea and Amy also rode in the vehicle. </p><p>Shane took one last look around the quarry and climbed into the drivers seat of the rig. Then they were on the road, with Daryl and Paul leading the way. Paul was driving since Daryl's strength wasn't completely back yet.</p><p>As they drove, Paul reached over and grasped Daryl's hand, causing Daryl to look back at Paul affectionately. </p><p>"Love ya, Paul."</p><p>Paul shot him a big smile. "I know. I love you too."</p><p>"Can't want till we can find some place ta be 'lone," he told Paul, no blush in sight. </p><p>"God, yes. Speaking of, are you a top or a bottom?"</p><p>Daryl tilted his head a little. "I like it either way. Been a long time since I even had a man. My hand's been mah best friend."</p><p>Paul chuckled. </p><p>Daryl continued. "Rick–" he sighed heavily. "He was mah first love, ya know? Met 'im in high school. We got paired up for a science project. Fell in love."</p><p>"When did his folks find out?"</p><p>"'Bout three months later. We was sloppy, got caught. They wouldn't accept that their baby boy was gay, which would mean no grandkids for 'em."</p><p>Paul shook his head. "That's ridiculous. Gay couples can adopt for godsake."</p><p>Daryl made a noise. "I know it, ya know it. Fuckin' homophobes."</p><p>"Hmm. I wonder, if we would have met without this shitstorm going on."</p><p>Dixon tilted his head back slightly. "Huh, I don't even wanna think 'bout that."</p><p>**</p><p>It was about a week later when it was decided to stop and take a break. Except for Paul and Daryl, they'd all been stuffed into the RV and were going stir crazy and snapping at each other. Daryl had found an area away from the main road with some tree protection from sight. </p><p>The group wandered about setting up some tents and sleeping bags while Shane and Paul prepared a campfire. Daryl mentioned something about hunting for something to eat but silently lamented the loss of his crossbow. Shane actually saved the day when he went into Dale's RV and returned with Daryl's beloved bow.</p><p>"Here man. Went back to yer house and got it. Kind of hoped against hope that you'd get to use it again."</p><p>Daryl just looked at Shane and the bow, once, twice, three times before taking it and strapping it to his back. Then he pulled his friend in and held him tight, saying 'thank ya' over and over again. When they pulled apart, Daryl wiped his eyes.</p><p>"I know how much it means to you. It was just a split-second impulse, that I went to get it. If you didn't survive–" Shane visibly swallowed "–at least you could still have a part in this new world."</p><p>Paul stood a few feet away, tears in his own eyes, since he knew now what the bow meant to his man.</p><p>"Okay, 'm gonna go look for a buck or somethin'. Cook us up some venison hopefully."</p><p>Paul smiled and leaned in to peck his man's mouth. "Be safe."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Once Daryl left to hunt, Dale went with Jacqui to look around, maybe find some berries or fruit, although the chances were slim. Carol and Lori walked around with Carl and Sophia, keeping an eye on the two kids. T-Dogg and Andrea went off somewhere to hookup, something that had been brewing between them for a few days. Amy stayed by the campfire and talked to Shane and Paul.</p><p>**</p><p>Daryl crept along a tree line, eyes on the ground as he had spied some tracks back a ways. Finally, he saw the buck with his own two eyes, silently pulling the bow into place and aiming. Moments later, he let the bolt go, getting the animal in the head. He quickly ran over and made sure the buck was dead, sighing as he realized that he was going to have to get this thing back to camp on his own. </p><p>He knew he wasn't too far from camp, but he was in a coma ten days ago, and shouldn't really push his body too hard. But he really has no choice, so he grabbed the buck by its two hind legs and started to drag it. It took him a little longer but eventually, he spotted Shane, who helped him cart it back.</p><p>"So how are you doing, really?" Shane asked.</p><p>Daryl grunted. "'M fine. Bit weak but almost back ta full strength."</p><p>Shane looked closely at his friend. "Brother, I can't even begin ta tell ya how glad I am that you're here."</p><p>Dixon grinned. "Me too man. Thought I was done for out in that field."</p><p>Shane clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Nah, yer too stubborn to let something like a bullet kill ya."</p><p>Daryl chuckled. "So, how long ya been wit' Lori? I know ya tol' me but..."</p><p>Shane grinned. "Not long. Few months. Met her shortly before you was shot."</p><p>They pulled the buck towards the RV when it came into sight. </p><p>"And she's Rick's wife?" Daryl asked lowly.</p><p>Shane nodded, standing with hands on hips. "They got married in college. Had Carl. When I met her, she said that Rick was just... gone. She never explained what she meant by that."</p><p>"She don't talk about 'im?" Daryl asked, as he started to field dress the buck. </p><p>"No," the other man replied as he helped Daryl. </p><p>"Wonder what happened."</p><p>As they took care of the deer, others in the group came over to see what they were doing, while getting excited about having the meat cooked over an open fire. Just as they finished up and cleaned up, they heard a gunshot.</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Shane, Daryl, Paul and Andrea took off towards the sound, coming into a clearing to find an older portly man with a smoking rifle. And Jacqui on the ground next to a dead deer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I'm speeding up the timeline. Or maybe it just seems that way because so many episodes covered so little time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so sorry! I was aiming for the deer, that's all!"</p><p>The man dropped his rifle and had his hands up once he saw the weapons pointed at him. The men and Andrea looked down at Jacqui's body on the ground. Andrea quickly reholstered her weapon and checked for a pulse, shaking her head when she didn't find one. She stood up but Shane leaned down and gently slid a knife into the woman's head to ensure she didn't turn. </p><p>"Why did you do that?" the man asked, horrified.</p><p>"To make sure she doesn't turn into one of the dead," Shane informed the bereft man, who had tears falling down his face. "Who are you?"</p><p>The man's hands were still up as he spoke. "Name's Otis. Was out looking for a deer. I didn't see her there. I was just going to drag the deer back to the farm."</p><p>"What farm?" asked Paul. </p><p>Otis lowered his hands and hesitantly reached down for his rifle. "The Greene's farm. It's not far from here. Maybe you'd like to come back with me? Have a hot meal? I know it can't make up for what I did, but..."</p><p>Shane looked at Daryl who looked at Paul, before nodding. </p><p>"Um, sure. We have a larger group. People back at our site, an RV, supplies," Paul stated. </p><p>"Sure, the more the merrier. Just need to..." he looked down at Jacqui before bending to kneel next to her. "I'm so sorry, ma'am." He looked up at the others. "We can take her back to the farm to bury her, if you want."</p><p>Andrea spoke up. "That would be nice. So we can pay our respects."</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>***</p><p>The group was wary as they disembarked the RV. Otis led them towards the house, looking at an older white haired man apprehensively. </p><p>"Who are these people, Otis?"</p><p>Otis stepped closer to the house. "I was out hunting. Got a deer but when I shot it, I accidentally shot one of their people."</p><p>The man looked concerned. "My God."</p><p>Otis hung his head, his hands fiddling with his rifle. "She didn't make it."</p><p>The man stepped off the bridge and approached the newcomers. "My name's Hershel Greene. These are my daughters Maggie and Beth. Otis's wife Patricia and Beth's boyfriend Jimmy. I sincerely apologize for your loss. Please–" he gestured to his land– "Please stay. I don't know how long you all have been out traveling, but I'm sure you could use a break."</p><p>Paul stepped forward and shook Hershel's hand. "Thank you, really." Then he introduced everyone. </p><p>***</p><p>The group all managed to sit around Hershel's large dining room table and enjoyed a hot meal and lively conversation. Hershel asked what each of them did before the turn and was surprised to hear that Daryl was a cop.</p><p>"Know I don't look it. Gives me an advantage when I was on a case. Shane was mah partner. We had tha highest solve rate in King's County."</p><p>"That's amazing," Maggie commented. </p><p>Beth said nothing, just stared at Daryl as if he hung the moon and the stars, to the annoyance of her boyfriend Jimmy. Daryl blushed when he noticed, making Paul laugh and press a kiss to his head.</p><p>"You two are...?" Hershel asked.</p><p>"Uh-huh. That a problem?" Daryl replied, his voice tight.</p><p>"No, not at all. Just asking. We're all God's creatures here."</p><p>The meal continued with sporadic conversation. Andrea and T-Dogg pulled Beth's boyfriend Jimmy into conversation. Amy and Beth became quick friends. Carol helped Otis' wife Patricia in the kitchen, while Sophia and Carl spent time with the horses. Shane and Lori engaged Otis in conversation since he was still so upset about Jacqui's death. Glenn was absolutely enraptured with Hershel's daughter Maggie, who smiled shyly but seemed to enjoy the attention. Dale just watched over the proceedings, pleased.</p><p>After dinner, Carol, Patricia, Maggie and Amy helped clean up the dishes while Shane, Daryl, Paul, Glenn and T-Dogg set up some tents around the area. Dale sat with Hershel on the deck and talked of the old days.</p><p>**</p><p>Paul decided to investigate the property, just to see how much land there really was. He'd never seen one private property with so much to it. If they had sturdy fences, they could stay there indefinitely.</p><p>He'd left his duster, gloves and beanie back in the RV so he could move around more easily, and also since there were no walkers nearby. He found it quite interesting that the Greenes didn't have much experience in killing the dead ones. Perhaps the farm was so far away that they couldn't smell the humans.</p><p>Eventually, he came upon a barn. He idly wondered why he didn't notice it earlier but continued on. If it was set up right inside, perhaps they could use it for bedding instead of sleeping on the ground. He neared the doors and his eyes widened at the tale-tell sounds of walkers. He rounded the building and climbed up one side and peered inside, stunned to see over a dozen pairs of undead eyes staring back at him. </p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>He quickly jumped down and headed towards the house with purpose. He looked around for Hershel. </p><p>"Hershel, we need to talk."</p><p>Hershel looked up from reading his Bible to see Paul. "Hello, Paul, what can I help you with?"</p><p>Paul noted that only Maggie and Beth were in the room. </p><p>"What's the deal with all the walkers in the barn?" he asked bluntly.</p><p>Hershel flushed and pulled Paul into the living room. "Why were you sneaking around my property?"</p><p>Paul sighed and sat back on the couch next to Maggie. "I wasn't. I'm just in awe of the amount of land you have here. I noticed the barn. Thought maybe it would be good protection from the elements and would be better bedding than the ground."</p><p>"That makes sense, Daddy," Maggie said.</p><p>Paul crossed his legs. "Imagine my surprise when I find a dozen plus walkers in the barn." He looked up at Hershel, his gaze steady. "What the hell are you thinking by keeping them there?"</p><p>Hershel pointed at Paul. "Now look, this is my land and I'm letting you all stay out of respect for what happened to your friend. But to come here and question decisions I've made–"</p><p>Paul exploded. "Those things are dangerous!"</p><p>"They're not things! They're my family."</p><p>Paul stared at Hershel in shock. "Hershel, they're not people anymore. They're gone, lost to you."</p><p>The old man sat heavily in his recliner. "I don't accept that."</p><p>Paul sat down again too. "You have to. They don't come back from that."</p><p>Hershel rubbed a hand over his mouth briefly, almost as if he was trying to rein in his anger. "It could just be a virus. The government could be working on a cure for this."</p><p>"No Hershel," Paul replied. "I've seen the transformation happen. I was a nurse at Grady Memorial in Atlanta. I had an elderly patient who had been there for weeks before any of this happened. He wasn't exposed or bitten. He wasn't exposed to a virus, yet he died. Turned."</p><p>Hershel and the girls' eyes widened.</p><p>"His eyes turned blank right in front of me. His skin turned gray. As I watched. I instinctively put a knife in his brain to stop him. I checked his eyes, was able to view some of his slides in the lab, view his brain scans. His adrenal glands ruptured. A person can't survive that," Paul told him softly. "I'm not saying this to hurt you. You need to realize that these... beings are beyond help. The government isn't helping. The military was killing everyone, bitten or not. The CDC is most likely gone. The only thing you can do is put them down and give them peace."</p><p>Hershel sat back, staring off into space. Paul, Maggie and Beth remained silent as he worked through things. He started mumbling with no audible words being heard.</p><p>Until. "But that means, that... it can't... they can't.... Oh my God."</p><p>Maggie and Beth both went to their father.</p><p>"They're gone," he admitted tearfully. "They're all gone."</p><p>Hershel broke down in tears, his daughters hugging him. Paul looked down, sorrow filling him at the pain the old vet was feeling.</p><p>"Hershel, I'm so sorry."</p><p>Hershel nodded through his tears.</p><p>"If it would make things... easier, myself and a few from my group can take care of things."</p><p>Hershel dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief, then nodded. </p><p>"Again, I'm so sorry. This had to have been hard to hear."</p><p>"It's not your fault," Maggie said. "Keeping them out there, it represented hope to us. No matter how implausible that hope was."</p><p>Paul stood and laid a hand on Maggie's shoulder. "It's never implausible to have hope. There's just a point when acceptance is the only option."</p><p>Paul glanced at Hershel one last time before leaving the house. Now to have a difficult conversation with his group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally some smut coming your way.</p><p>**</p><p>"The barn is full of walkers."</p><p>The group stood stunned at Paul's announcement. He had rounded them up to talk to them. </p><p>"What t'hell?!" Daryl exclaimed.</p><p>"Okay look, wait. I found the barn and thought it would be good for sleeping. Found the walkers. I confronted Hershel, who believed they could be helped."</p><p>"Good lord," Shane muttered.</p><p>Paul sighed. "I know. It's naivete on his part, but he's a man of God and believes God has a plan." He shook his head. "I talked to him and made him see that they weren't people anymore. Maggie and Beth are with him. He agreed that we should take care of it. He doesn't want to see his family like that."</p><p>"Understandable," Lori commented.</p><p>Glenn spoke up. "How do you want to do this?"</p><p>"Probably open the doors just enough to let 'em out one at a time," Shane surmised.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Daryl said.</p><p>"Another thing," Paul continued. "We know noise draws them, so lets just stick to knives."</p><p>"Okay, let's get to it," Glenn said.</p><p>***</p><p>One by one, the walkers that were formerly Hershel's family were let out of the barn. T-Dogg and Shane were holding the doors as Daryl and Paul put them down. Glenn and Andrea dragged the bodies to one side as they fell. It was hard and tedious but finally, the barn was empty. T-Dogg and Shane helped move the bodies as Daryl and Paul entered the barn to check things over. They found a lot of space and decided that the loft on top of the ladder would be a perfect spot for them.</p><p>Hours later, graves had been dug and Hershel's family had been laid to rest. There was utter devastation on Hershel's face, but his eyes said that he knew what the walkers were now. They weren't people, they'd never be people again.</p><p>After that, the day had gone and darkness descended over the farm. Shane and Lori retreated to a room in Hershel's house, Andrea and T-Dogg took one of the tents. Sophia, Amy, and Carl bunked on the floor in Beth's room with her. Glenn stayed with Maggie. Dale took the bed in his RV. </p><p>That left the barn to Daryl and Paul. Daryl had gone into the house for a shower while Paul prepared the loft. He set out sleeping bags and pillows, putting a tube of lube and a couple of condoms by the pillow.</p><p>When Daryl returned, Paul went to clean up. Daryl laid back, a blanket draped over him. He only wore some jogging pants and a t-shirt while he waited for his man.</p><p>Paul returned a while later, hair wet but drying quickly. </p><p>"Ya talk ta Hershel?"</p><p>Paul just got more comfortable next to Daryl, not answering him. "I don't really want to talk about that. I'd rather use my mouth for something else."</p><p>Daryl's eyes widened at Paul's blatant come on. His cock went from resting state to full mast in seconds. He turned his head to see Paul's face. He wasn't even blushing. Instead, he lifted the blanket and disappeared from view. Daryl watched as Paul moved down his body, feeling the nurse's hands on his body. He peeled Daryl's pants away from his body, with him lifting his hips to help him along. He felt Paul wrap his hand around his cock, pumping him briefly before he felt the long-haired man's tongue against the head.</p><p>"Oh god..."</p><p>Paul's mouth was heaven. Daryl was completely boneless as his man's mouth slid down over his aching cock, drawing him in until the head bumped the back of his throat.</p><p>"Fuck, Paul! Oh god."</p><p>The nurse began to rise and fall on him, sucking on him hard, hollowing out his cheeks. Daryl grabbed the blanket and threw it off of them, wanting to see his man pleasing him. He felt like he got even harder seeing Paul take him in his mouth, running a hand through the man's hair, caressing his scalp gently.</p><p>Paul absently unbuttoned his pants, shimmying out of it, even though he was still wearing his shirt. He continued to bob his head on Daryl before Daryl reached down to pull his man up. He drew his body up, pulling off his shirt before taking Paul's mouth in a passionate kiss. </p><p>Daryl flipped them over, trailing his mouth down over Paul's throat and chest, flicking his lips over a nipple, sucking and nipping until the nub was throbbing. Paul threaded his hands through Daryl's hair as he switched to his other nipple, his legs opening and circling Daryl's waist. He thrust his hips up, drawing a strangled groan out of the archer. </p><p>Daryl trailed down Paul's body, stopped over his dick. He immediately slid his tongue over the head, lapping up the precum. He pushed Paul's legs up and licked from his asshole to the tip of his dick, his tongue laving him in long, even strokes that ended at the tip. As Paul shook in anticipation, Daryl took the opportunity to grab the lube, coating his finger and pressing it gently against Paul's hole. When he added another finger, Paul cried out before bracing an arm over his own mouth. Daryl's fingers glided in and out of Paul to loosen him up, his digits scissoring inside of him.</p><p>Daryl looked up at Paul, his eyes looking hazy and sensual. "Gonna fuck ya so hard, darlin'."</p><p>Paul whimpered, his head going back, his breath coming in short harsh pants. </p><p>Daryl slid his fingers out and grabbed a condom, quickly sheathing himself, coating himself with lube. He fingered Paul's hole again briefly before deciding he was satisfied that Paul was indeed stretched enough, then moved up his body and entered him in one smooth slow, stroke.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Daryl!"</p><p>Paul wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist as the man braced himself on his elbows on either side of Paul's head, leaning down to kiss him, their tongues tangling together as Daryl began to move his hips against his, burying himself repeatedly inside Paul's gorgeous body. Daryl prided himself on his stamina but the feel of Paul's tight heat wrapped around him was pushing him towards orgasm embarrassingly fast.</p><p>"God, I love ya," Daryl moaned before taking his mouth again.</p><p>He plowed into Paul for endless minutes, speeding up slightly before pushing a hand down to wrap around the man's cock, jerking him hard and fast.</p><p>"Oh god, so fucking good!" Paul cried out as he spurted cum between their bodies.</p><p>Daryl thrust a few more times before releasing inside of Paul, his hips undulating against him, before he was finally still, his spent body laying on Paul's, heedless of the mess. They both were breathing heavily as they kissed tenderly.</p><p>"I love you," Paul said, kissing Daryl's head as his hands went around his love's back again.</p><p>"Mmm, love ya darlin'."</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Paul stretched luxuriously, arms over his head. He turned on his side, already knowing that Daryl was up and around. Even with the short amount of time he'd known Daryl, he knew the man wasn't one to laze around idly. He wondered what he was up to this morning though.</p><p>He got dressed and cleaned up and headed out to find the others. He found most of them in Hershel's house in the midst of breakfast.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>He got various greetings back before he sat down next to Daryl. </p><p>"So what's going on today?"</p><p>Lori looked around. "Before we get into anything, I just wanted to announce that Shane and I are expecting a baby."</p><p>"Oh my god!" "That's wonderful!" "Congratulations!"</p><p>Carl looked pleased to know that he was finally going to be a big brother. Daryl reached out a hand to Shane in congratulations, while everyone else clamored in excitement about a new baby.</p><p>"Anyways," Lori said with a smile. "You were talking about plans for today."</p><p>"Was thinkin' 'bout goin' huntin'," Daryl mentioned. </p><p>"Might go on a run," Andrea commented.</p><p>"Sure that's safe?" Shane asked.</p><p>"Well, there's stuff we need that we can't grow or..."</p><p>Hershel spoke up. "There's still plenty we have here before you need to do that yet."</p><p>Andrea sighed. "I just hate not doing anything. Before this all happened, I was always busy. Rarely had a moment to myself."</p><p>"Gotta leave the old world behind, sis," Amy said softly.</p><p>"Well," Glenn started, "Maybe we can branch out a little further around the property, make sure there's no walkers out around, make the place safer."</p><p>"That's a good idea," Dale commented. </p><p>A little while later, Daryl got ready and headed out to go hunting, hoping for a deer or at least some rabbits. Paul, Shane and Glenn headed in one direction, while Andrea, Amy, and Maggie headed in another direction. Dale decided to scout out a field that looked empty, but he knew looks could be deceiving. </p><p>Dale made sure he had a rifle and almost immediately he came upon a cow in the field. He grimaced at the sight. The animal was almost completely gutted. As he stepped closer and bent to see the damage to the cow, he was grabbed from behind and knocked down. He fought off his attacker only for him to realize it was a walker. He screamed as the biter chomped down on his torso, digging at his intestines. </p><p>"Dale?" </p><p>Through his pain, he heard Andrea's voice in the distance. Moments later, Andrea, Maggie, Amy, Shane, Glenn, Paul and Daryl were running over. Daryl hadn't gotten that far when he heard the old man's screams and took down the walker with a bolt.</p><p>Paul bent down to see if there was anything he could do, but the man's intestines were exposed and partly eaten. </p><p>"Is there anything you can do?" Andrea asked tearfully. </p><p>"He's suffering," Amy moaned. </p><p>Paul looked up, tears in his own eyes. "There's nothing that can be done. Without surgery there's nothing I can do, and he'd never make it back to the house for Hershel to help."</p><p>Shane looked back towards the house, which was a good hundred feet away. He bowed his head, his hand running over his hair. He took out his knife but before he could do anything, Andrea stepped forward with her gun and pulled the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Andrea!" Shane yelled. "Are you out of your mind? Using a gun out here?"</p><p>Andrea looked back at Shane as Paul, Daryl and Glenn lifted Dale's body away.</p><p>"He was suffering, he needed to... he was in too much pain, I had to end it," she cried, trying to explain.</p><p>Shane laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I get that, I do. But you should have let one of us use a knife. If there's one walker in the area, who knows how many others there are."</p><p>Andrea looked down, "I didn't even think about that, sorry."</p><p>"We should go back to the house," Maggie said. "I don't even want to bother going out now."</p><p>Glenn agreed. "We need to bury Dale. Pay our respects."</p><p>Amy led the group back to the house when she heard the tale-tell sound of walkers. She stopped and looked back past her friends; her eyes widened in shock and fear.</p><p>"Look! Oh my God!"</p><p>The group turned and had similar reactions as they saw what looked to be dozens of walkers along the skyline.</p><p>"C'mon, gotta go!" Daryl cried, taking off as fast as he could while helping to carry Dale. </p><p>"Daryl, we have to leave him," Paul reasoned. "What good will burying him be if we all die in the meantime."</p><p>Daryl nodded, briefly closing his eyes. "I know. Hate it, but I know."</p><p>They carefully laid Dale down, offering a short prayer before they caught up with the rest of the group who were running towards the farmhouse.</p><p>"What's going on?" Hershel stood and circled around the table.</p><p>"Daddy, there's walkers. Dozens of them. They're gonna overrun the farm," Maggie told him.</p><p>Hershel hurried to the window and his eyes widened at the sight. "Go get your weapons, your ammo. We can take them out."</p><p>"Daddy, that's madness! There's less than twenty of us and two of them are children! We don't have enough ammo for all those things."</p><p>Hershel looked back out the window but didn't reply. Instead he went to a closet and grabbed a rifle and a box of bullets, going out onto the porch.</p><p>"Daddy! It's not going to help!" Beth cried.</p><p>Hershel ignored his youngest daughter, instead aiming and firing at the walkers that got closer.</p><p>"Hershel, this is nuts!" Paul cried, going out next to him. "You can't take out all these walkers with the little bit of ammo that gun takes!"</p><p>"Watch me," the old man spit out, taking down another walker. "They ain't driving me off my land."</p><p>Paul growled in frustration as he started firing as well. The others scattered out around to help. Glenn ran to a truck and started driving in circles, getting as many as he could. T-Dogg stood back to back with Andrea, facing south, but were overtaken by walkers that came out of nowhere from the north.</p><p>"Andrea!" Amy screamed, just before she too was yanked down, the walker taking chunks out of her shoulder and neck.</p><p>Maggie and Beth ran to another truck, going around the same as Glenn was, trying to take down as many as possible. </p><p>Otis and Patricia ran towards Dale's RV but were surrounded before they were even halfway there. Jimmy tried to help but there were too many and he was also taken down.</p><p>Shane grabbed Lori, Carl, and Sophia and rushed them to a car, pulling out and heading away from the house. He hoped some of the biters would follow and give the others a chance to fight back or get away.</p><p>Maggie stopped the truck long enough for Carol to get in, then took off the way Shane went. </p><p>Paul pulled Hershel back towards him, trying to make the man see sense.</p><p>"Hershel, there's no saving this place. We have to go."</p><p>Hershel had tears in his eyes as he nodded. Daryl had gone to get a car and drove up. Paul pushed Hershel in the back seat then climbed in the front, then Daryl raced off after the others.</p><p>Hershel looked out the back window, tears falling down his face as he left his home, probably for the last time.</p><p>***</p><p>Daryl drove for a long time until he met up with the others. They gathered at a highway that was filled with abandoned cars. Thankfully, there were no walkers in sight.</p><p>When Daryl finally stopped the car, Paul got out and stretched. He went to talk to Hershel, who appeared to have a look of acceptance on his face.</p><p>"You did the right thing, Paul," the old vet sad. "I've always been told that my stubbornness is one of my greatest assets and one of my weaknesses. I would have died there if you hadn't pulled me out. It was selfish to want to stay and leave my girls."</p><p>Paul patted Hershel's shoulder, waiting for him to emerge from the car to join the others. Daryl rounded the car and took Paul into his arms, holding him close. </p><p>"Y'okay?"</p><p>Paul pulled back. "Fine, baby. Just fine."</p><p>Daryl kissed him hard on the mouth before they joined the others. Maggie and Beth ran to their father, crying, holding him. </p><p>"Andrea and Amy?" Lori asked.</p><p>Glenn shook his head. "Saw them get taken down. T-Dogg too."</p><p>Tears fell down Lori's face. </p><p>"They got Jimmy and Otis and Patricia too," Beth told them. </p><p>Daryl went over and hugged Shane close, glad he was still standing. He hugged Lori too. Paul quietly spoke to Maggie and Beth, offering his condolences. </p><p>"What are we s'pposed ta do now?" Daryl wondered. "Couldn grab any supplies or anythin'."</p><p>"We could look through all these cars and see if there's anything," Lori said.</p><p>Shane nodded. "Yeah. Let's get to it." He turned to the two children, Carl and Sophia. "If you come upon a car with a walker in it, let one of the adults know okay?"</p><p>They nodded. </p><p>"Our first priority," Paul pointed out, "Is water and food. Anything else is icing on the cake. Bandages, medicine, that kind of thing."</p><p>Everyone agreed and got to work.</p><p>**</p><p>Hours later, the group had moved deep into the woods, away from prying eyes. Carl had found a bunch of bottled water to everyone's relief. Sophia had come across a car stacked with non-perishable food items, while Daryl had went out and found a deer. They were sitting around a campfire to keep warm, while Shane and Paul kept watch in different directions.</p><p>Daryl went over to his lover, bringing him some cooked meat. "Hey baby," Paul greeted. "Thanks for this."</p><p>Daryl nodded, sitting next to Paul on the tree stump. </p><p>"Seein' anythin'?"</p><p>Paul shook his head as he took a bite out of the meat. "This is good. Thanks."</p><p>Dixon rubbed Paul's thigh briefly before he wrapped an arm around his waist. </p><p>"I dunno what t'hell ta do now. We need ta find shelter. Found some stuff in tha cars but still. With Lori pregnant, we can't be out here like this."</p><p>Paul nodded. "I know what you mean. I know I'm a nurse but if something happens, there's only so much I can do."</p><p>Daryl hugged his man closer while he finished his meat. "We'll find somethin'. We haveta. We didn't survive so far just ta go out like this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl sighed as he was finally able to rest. He's volunteered for watch because he knew the others were nearly dead on their feet. They'd been non-stop for days since discovering the prison. The yard was full of walkers but they took care of them, all except for Lori, Sophia and Carl.</p><p>Lori was probably eight months pregnant now, so finding the prison was a godsend. Sophia stuck to Lori like glue now, since Carol died a few months back. It had been hard for all of them to lose Carol, as she'd become family to them all. </p><p>Some days in the last six months or so, one or all of them had lost hope of ever finding anything. Lori had never given up though, because she had this new life growing inside of her and wanted to give her child a chance to grow up, no matter how shitty the world might be.</p><p>Daryl himself had been through a lot of crap in his life. Dealing with his abusive asshole father was better prep for life in the apocalypse than anything. When Daryl had decided to go to the local police academy, Will Dixon had more or less disowned his youngest son. Daryl had tried to explain that he wanted the Dixon name to be something to be proud of, instead of being associated with the white trash redneck stereotype. Will hadn't cared though and disowned him. Daryl had only heard through the grapevine when he was six months into the academy that Will had died of an overdose.</p><p>Thank God, Will had never known Daryl was gay. He probably would have killed him. His son, a gay cop? Nope. Will wouldn't have sat idly by, no, he'd have tracked Daryl down and killed him. </p><p>Merle hadn't known any of it. Daryl had been eight when Merle left to enlist in the Marines, had been ten when they'd gotten word that Merle had been killed in action.</p><p>He'd met Shane in the tenth grade, shortly before he met Rick. Shane gave him a lot of shit but it was in good fun. Daryl never felt that Shane was being an ass because Daryl was gay. He acted like that towards everyone he was friends with. Daryl was glad for Shane now. He'd been Daryl's one true friend over the years. He'd helped Daryl set it up for Rick to leave and understood his reasons for it. He'd been there for Daryl's heartbreak, and helped him recover. </p><p>Daryl used to wonder if he'd stayed with Rick, how different would his life be. But then he'd think, everything happens for a reason. And thinking of Paul inside the prison, finally resting, he knew what that reason was now.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Daryl startled at the voice and cocked his head towards the entrance of the tower. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Paul moved to sit next to his lover. </p><p>"Thought you was restin'."</p><p>Paul leaned into Daryl, moaning contentedly. "Couldn't sleep without you there."</p><p>"Knew how wiped out everyone was, s'why I offered ta take watch."</p><p>Paul rubbed Daryl's thigh as he closed his eyes again. "You're just as wiped out, babe."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>Paul curled his hand in between Daryl's leg more. "Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you."</p><p>Daryl glanced down at Paul, a smirk on his face. "Yeah? Know we haven't had much time fer nothin' lately."</p><p>Paul's hand inched up over Daryl's bulge, now growing in his pants. Daryl's hand left Paul's shoulders and trailed down his back to grope at his ass. Paul used both hands to work at the archer's pants, bringing his nearly fully hard cock out into the air. He leaned down and took the head into his mouth, drawing a sigh out of his man. </p><p>Paul felt Daryl's fingers thread through his hair as he took the man's cock deeper into his mouth. Daryl leaned his head back against the wall as Paul hollowed his cheeks and started to suck.</p><p>"Ah yeah, so good."</p><p>Paul made a noise of agreement before he pulled off and moved around so Daryl was laying flat on the floor and he was laying between his legs. He pulled Daryl's pants down to his ankles, effectively trapping his legs. Then he lifted Daryl's legs and crawled in between, looping them around his neck. Then he shoved his mouth down over the archer's cock again, slurping and sucking, his fingers pushing up Daryl's shirt to find his nipples.</p><p>"Ah Christ baby," the older man sighed.</p><p>Daryl reached down to guide Paul's ministrations, his cock throbbing in the younger man's mouth. Paul brought his hands down to curve around Daryl's hips, moved himself up a little for more leverage, then sucked hard on his man's dick, hollowing his cheeks out again. Daryl cried out then whimpered as he felt the head touch the back of Paul's throat. Then he swallowed around the head, and Daryl was gone. Paul kept Daryl's cock in his throat until he finished coming, then pulled off, licking his lips. He pulled himself up through Daryl's now-boneless legs and settled on top of him, kissing him deeply.</p><p>Daryl wrapped his arms around his man, wrapping his legs as well. "Ya got lube there?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Paul lifted his head up. </p><p>"Ya got lube? Ya's still hard as steel. My ass is right there."</p><p>Paul's eyes were blown wide with lust. He quickly grabbed the lube, yanked down his own cargos, and coated his dick. He took a couple of minutes to stretch Daryl with his fingers before he plunged his cock into the man's ass.</p><p>"Oh, oh, Paul, fuck!"</p><p>Daryl wrapped his legs tight, digging his heels into Paul's back, urging him to move. </p><p>"Fuck me, baby. Hard."</p><p>Paul stared into Daryl's eyes a moment before leaning on his elbows on either side of Daryl's body, then started pistoning his hips, drawing guttural moans from the other man. Paul carefully pulled himself up to his knees, wedging them under Daryl, continually thrusting in to him. </p><p>Paul alternated between furious jabs into Daryl's prostate and slow sensuous gliding in and out until he felt Daryl getting hard again. He wrapped a hand around the other man's renewed erection, thrusting against Daryl's prostate every time he bottomed out. It took longer this time but it was well worth it to see Daryl's orgasm, his tunnel clenching around Paul's dick rhythmically, making Paul bottom out one last time before coming deep inside his lover.</p><p>Daryl loosened his legs allowing Paul to move out from between them and lay beside him. Then he leaned over and lapped up the cum on Daryl's belly, before flopping on his back. He grabbed Daryl's hand and kissed the back of it as he panted for breath.</p><p>"Goddamn, that was good," Daryl rasped.</p><p>"It was."</p><p>Daryl managed to pull himself to sit up, reaching over for the bottled water on the table, draining half of it before passing it to Paul. Daryl pulled his pants back up as Paul got redressed. </p><p>The archer stood and peered out the dirty tower window, noting the absence of activity. </p><p>"Didn miss much," Daryl commented. "Gonna stay here anyways."</p><p>Paul pressed himself to his love's back. "Go back in to rest, honey. I got a bit of rest, you haven't. I can manage a couple of hours till Glenn's shift."</p><p>"Ya sure?"</p><p>"Yes baby. You deserve to rest. You've been doing more than anyone. I'll be in after my shift. You, me and Shane have that run tomorrow anyways, so I'm going to need some rest too."</p><p>Daryl turned in Paul's embrace, kissing him deeply, their tongues sliding against each others'.</p><p>"I love ya."</p><p>"Love you too. See you in a bit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notice that I'm skipping over and omitting a lot of stuff. A lot of it doesn't have anything to do with my fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't kill me. Also, rape is mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane, Paul and Daryl left the next morning for a run. Maggie and Glenn had been out the day before and found a lot of medical provisions, but no baby items. So the men left earlier, going in the opposite direction hoping to find a walmart or a baby store of some kind. Lori was going to give birth any time.</p><p>"Ya need ta calm tha fuck down, Shane," Daryl said. "Bein' edgy ain't helpin' anyone."</p><p>"I know you're right but... having a baby is hard enough but having a baby during the fucking apocalypse is almost unthinkable. Plus, she had a section with Carl. She thinks she'll need one with this baby too. I just... I can't.... what if I lose her?" Shane was getting tearful now.</p><p>Daryl laid a hand on Shane's shoulder, trying to convey his comfort.</p><p>"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"</p><p>Paul jumped to his feet to stand with Shane and Daryl as they turned to face the newcomers. It was a group of five men standing there, the one who spoke was a tall man wearing an eyepatch.</p><p>"Just lookin' for supplies," Daryl offered quietly. "We don't want any trouble."</p><p>The patched man stepped closer. "You have a community?"</p><p>"No," Paul said with a smile, one he'd often used to charm whoever he was talking to. But his hackles rose at the appraising look this man gave them. He wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in his brain but he knew it wouldn't end well for either of them.</p><p>"No community?" the man repeated incredulously.</p><p>"Who has a community anymore," Shane commented. "This world doesn't have anything anymore."</p><p>The man smiled, a slimy sight if Daryl had ever seen one.</p><p>"We's just tryna survive, like everyone else."</p><p>The man looked them from head to toe. "You three look awfully clean for people who are 'just surviving'."</p><p>Apprehension seeped into Paul's body. This wasn't going to end well at all.</p><p>"Look," Paul, ever the mediator began, "We have a small camp for the three of us. We're very low on supplies so we're out looking. Hopefully we can find some game for food."</p><p>Shane stepped forward a little, looking the man in his one eye. "We ain't looking for any trouble. If it's all the same to you, we're going to movie on."</p><p>Shane stepped back, gesturing to Paul and Daryl to go but the man's voice stopped them.</p><p>"Why are you rushing off? We're all friends here."</p><p>Daryl scoffed. "We ain't friends. I see all that fire power ya have. Ain't gettin' involved with that."</p><p>A second later, the man snapped his fingers, then four weapons were aimed at the three men. </p><p>"Those weapons you have look well maintained. Can always use more weapons..."</p><p>Shane aimed his gun. "Not a chance."</p><p>The one-eyed man stepped forward. "That's fine. But I'll leave you with a parting thought."</p><p>Shane remained on guard. "Yeah and what's that?"</p><p>"This!"</p><p>The man leapt forward and buried a knife to the hilt in Shane's chest.</p><p>The man twisted the knife and pulled it out before looking towards the other two. Paul pulled out both his handguns and in only a few seconds, the man's four backup were on the ground with bullets in their heads. Daryl had aimed his bow but before he could do anything, his eyes widened as the tip of a sword protruded from the man's chest. The sword was pulled out and before he dropped to the ground, the same sword lopped the man's head clear off his body.</p><p>Daryl's eyes widened in shock but he still dropped his bow and went to where Paul was kneeling next Shane. He discarded his vest and pulled off his shirt to bunch it up against Shane's wound. </p><p>The person with the sword dropped down next to them as well. "What can I do?"</p><p>Daryl glanced up to see a dreadlocked African American woman but ignored her for the moment.</p><p>"Paul, gimme yer belt. Need to use it as a tourniquet."</p><p>Paul yanked off one of the belts and gave it over, Daryl working quickly to wrap it around Shane's torso. The injured man cried out in agony.</p><p>"Sorry man."</p><p>The woman went over to the dead men and took their weapons, scooping up the bow and the vest and depositing it in the car's trunk. She opened the back door of the car when Paul and Daryl carried Shane over. She climbed in next to Shane and kept pressure on Shane's wound as the other two got in the front seats and took off, Daryl pulling on a spare shirt he had with him.</p><p>It took too long in Daryl's view, to get to the prison. It was probably only twenty minutes or so but it seemed like hours when they passed through the prison gates that Maggie and Glenn opened. Once stopped, Daryl was shouting for Hershel.</p><p>Shane was carried to the nearest bed by Daryl, then Hershel and Paul got to work. Daryl left the room, knowing they'd need room to work. He went out to the kitchen area, the woman following. He asked Beth to round up everyone so he could tell them what happened only once. She agreed and left.</p><p>Daryl regarded the swordswoman warily. "Ya got a name?"</p><p>The woman smirked briefly. "Michonne Reynolds."</p><p>"What'd ya do before?"</p><p>Michonne poured herself into a chair, running her hands over her face. "I was an attorney. Worked with the DA's office in Savannah."</p><p>Daryl regarded her for a few moments, then nodded and stepped forward, offering her a hand, which she shook.</p><p>"Daryl Dixon. I was a sheriff's deputy in King's County. Shane, the man who got stabbed, he was mah partner on tha force."</p><p>Michonne looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."</p><p>Daryl went to the cooler and took out a couple of water bottles, offering her one. "How did ya get there when ya did?"</p><p>Michonne took a couple of long pulls on the water. "Been following him since I escaped from him. His name is– or rather was– Philip Blake. Ran a community called Woodbury. Called himself the Governor."</p><p>Dixon's eyebrows rose. "The Governor?"</p><p>Michonne nodded. "I was taking out a group of the dead ones when he and some of his men showed up and took them out. Then he wanted my gratitude for saving my life." She shook her head incredulously.</p><p>The archer scoffed. "Good lord. Talk 'bout ego."</p><p>Michonne agreed. "He brought me back to Woodbury, gave me a bed, food. After a couple of days, he brought me to his room to talk. He made it clear that he expected me to sleep with him to thank him for saving me."</p><p>"Son of a bitch," Daryl spat. He had a bad feeling in his gut where Michonne's story was going though.</p><p>"I refused his advances, he got aggressive and..." She trailed off, tears rolling down her face. </p><p>"He raped ya."</p><p>She nodded. Daryl wasn't immune to the plights of others so he cautiously neared her and pulled her into a short hug.</p><p>"I'm so sorry ya had to go through that."</p><p>Michonne wiped her eyes as Daryl sat next to her.</p><p>"I'm the one who took his eye. Got into a knock down drag out fright with him. Shoved a large sliver of glass into his eye. That's the only way I was able to escape. I've been following him ever since, waiting for the chance to take him out. When your friend shot his men, I got that chance. I just wish it could have been before he stabbed your other friend. I'm sorry." </p><p>Daryl pondered everything he'd learned. "Ain't yer fault. And I'm a pretty good judge a' character and can say confidently that yer welcome ta stay here at tha prison. We got room."</p><p>Michonne let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Again, I'm sorry about your friend."</p><p>Just then, Beth returned with Lori, Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Sophia. Daryl realized how he must look with blood covering his arms and clothes but that was of little concern to him right now. Daryl briefly shut his eyes as Carl and Sophia sat side by side, but they couldn't really hide things from the kids, not in this day and age.</p><p>They all glanced at the newcomer, silently asking Daryl just what was going on. </p><p>"First off, this is Michonne. She saved our lives out there. If it wasn't for her, none of us woulda came back."</p><p>They all looked over at the woman, who shifted under their scrutiny.</p><p>"Where's Shane?" Lori asked, looking around.</p><p>Daryl sighed. "He's being looked at by Hershel and Paul 'cause he was stabbed."</p><p>Various exclamations of shock sounded. Lori looked like she was going to go look for him.</p><p>"Lori, don't. Ya'll just be in tha way..."</p><p>Daryl saw Paul in the doorway, the front of his clothes also covered in blood. Tears filled his eyes as he stepped in further.</p><p>"I'm sorry. There was too much damage and he'd lost too much blood."</p><p>Lori started wailing. "Nooooooooo!" Maggie and Beth immediately went to her as did Carl.</p><p>Daryl just stared at Paul before his legs gave out underneath him. Paul reached him as he fell to the floor, sliding down next to him. He looked at his lover, a lost look in his eyes. Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl, who let out a cry, then collapsed in tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He was mah best friend since I was sixteen. He was mah rock for so long, my partner on the force. I honestly dunno how I'm gonna handle losin' him." Daryl wiped his eyes. "'m glad I got this time wit' ya, glad I met Lori and Carl and I'll be there fer yer kid as much as I can. Love ya Shane."</p><p>Lori, seated on a crate that Glenn brought over, smiled through her grief, knowing Daryl would be there for her and her kids. Carl was clinging to her, missing Shane as well. He was a father figure to the boy and it was devastating to lose him after his father disappeared from his life.</p><p>Hershel recited a passage from the Bible, then the group broke up. Paul led Daryl towards one of the towers to rest, telling the others that Daryl would need some time alone; Hershel said no one would bother them unless there was an emergency.</p><p>Paul had an air mattress set up in the tower, with pillows and blankets. He made Daryl lay down and laid down beside him. He burrowed into his love's side, his hand resting over his belly, but neither man spoke for a long time.</p><p>"Can't imagine goin' through life without 'im," Daryl finally spoke, his voice low and raw. </p><p>"I didn't know him long but he was a good man. He didn't deserve what happened to him. Thank god for Michonne otherwise they'd have had to bury the three of us."</p><p>Daryl clenched onto Paul's hand on his chest. He turned his head to gaze down at Paul, who looked back up. "I love ya. So much. Never thought I'd have someone ta love, ta be with, have a life with. I promise ya, I ain't never gonna leave ya, not by choice. Yer it for me."</p><p>Paul smiled. "Sounds like marriage vows," he said softly.</p><p>Daryl actually smiled. "Yeah, t'does. That mean I can call ya mah husband now?"</p><p>"If you want."</p><p>Daryl's eyes shone as he mulled the thought around in his mind. "Don't ya gotta say vows too?"</p><p>Paul grinned. "I, Paul Donovan Rovia, take you, Daryl–"</p><p>"Mason."</p><p>"Mason Dixon as my husband. I promise to love you, honor you and cherish you for the rest of my days. For better, for worse, I vow to never look at another man the way I look at you. You've filled my heart with such joy and I don't even know what I've done to deserve it. I am yours forever."</p><p>Daryl's eyes were shining again as Paul reached up to kiss Daryl tenderly. Their embrace grew and they made love to consummate their commitment.</p><p>As they lay wrapped up in each other, covered only in a blanket, Paul chuckled. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your name is Daryl Mason Dixon?"</p><p>Daryl snorted inelegantly. "When I was born, mah old man weren't such a drunk. Had a weird sense o' humor. Thought it was funny. Don't matter none now though. I'm takin' yer name."</p><p>Paul sighed happily. "Daryl Rovia. I like that."</p><p>"Yeah, I do too."</p><p>***</p><p>It was a difficult couple of weeks following Shane's death. Daryl had known Shane longer than anyone else there so his loss was felt more acutely, although he'd never disregard Lori's grief. After all, she was his girlfriend and carried his baby. </p><p>He'd sat and talked with Lori a few times, sharing stories about Shane. Oftentimes, most of the group would end up gathered around as Daryl told stories about him and Shane as they grew up. </p><p>Soon enough the time came for the new arrival when Lori's water broke. But as the excitement grew, a large blast rocked the prison. Maggie, Beth and Paul stayed with Lori as Daryl and Glenn ran towards the prison entrance, Michonne following them. The trio peered out and were stunned to see a tank, an actual fucking tank. Then they noticed a van speeding towards the gates, busting through. The drive stopped and hurried to the back to open the doors, letting out a bunch of walkers.</p><p>"Fuck, we don't have the people to fight," Daryl growled.</p><p>"Who are these idiots?" Glenn asked rhetorically.</p><p>Michonne took a few steps out. "Those are the Governor's men."</p><p>Daryl and Glenn snapped their attention to Michonne. "How tha hell did they know where ta find us?"</p><p>Michonne shrugged. "It's entirely possible that since I was following him, some of his own people were following him as some kind of backup plan. Could have followed us here, then went back to Woodbury to cook up this plan."</p><p>They heard shouts from within the prison and headed back. Carl ran up to them.</p><p>"There are walkers inside!"</p><p>"What?" Glenn exclaimed. "How?"</p><p>Carl shook his head. "I don't know. Mom and Maggie and Paul are going somewhere safer. They can't get to Hershel's room."</p><p>Daryl took another long look back and noticed the Governor's men leaving. He spared them no more attention and followed Carl, Glenn and Michonne back inside. They had no choice but to fight as they came upon dozens of walkers in the hallways.</p><p>Glenn didn't even hesitate to hand a knife over to Carl. The boy had gotten quite proficient at killing walkers and knew he could protect himself. </p><p>They were joined by Beth, Sophia and Hershel, all who carried various weapons. </p><p>"Where's Lori?" Daryl demanded to know.</p><p>"She's with Paul and Maggie in the boiler room. The walkers came out of nowhere," Hershel told him. "We got separated. Too many dead ones."</p><p>"Paul and Maggie got this," Glenn said.</p><p>The others agreed and got to work talking out all the unwelcome visitors. It was hours later before all the walkers were completely dead. The group members were sweating, out of breath and covered in walker guts. They'd hauled as many as they could outside so they were all scattered around the immediate yard when they heard a baby's cry.</p><p>Daryl stood up and neared Maggie and Paul. Maggie was carrying a newborn and tears were streaming down her face. Paul was similarly affected. Carl ran over to Maggie and the baby, crying softly. Daryl went to Paul, who's face was covered in sorrow.</p><p>"I couldn't do anything," he whispered. "There was nothing I could do. Had to do a section. She went into shock. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Daryl wrapped his arms around his husband. "Not yer fault baby. These things happen," he replied softly.</p><p>"But why?" Paul cried. "I couldn't save her or Shane. What's the point of anything if I can't help anyone? I'm useless! Completely useless!"</p><p>Daryl held Paul tighter as he cried. "Baby, baby. This sucks I know. I know how much she and Shane came ta mean ta ya. I'm heartbroken too. But this ain't on ya. Women died in childbirth before tha world went ta shit. Ya have ta forgive yaself. Please baby, I can't lose you too," Daryl's voice cracked, his own face wet with tears.</p><p>Paul burrowed his head into Daryl's neck, crying softly. After a few moments, he moved out of his husband's arms, going over to where Carl was in awe over the baby. Maggie was in Glenn's arms now, the baby in Hershel's as he checked the infant over.</p><p>"Carl?"</p><p>The boy turned to Paul, then ran into his arms. Paul slid his arms around the boy, then lifted him to rest on his hip, even though he was really too big for that.</p><p>"I just want to tell you... she said she's so proud of you and she knows you'll always do the right thing. She asked that you be the best big brother you can be, and that she loves you so much," Paul's voice cracked, tears clogging his throat. "You'll beat this world. Her words. Shortly after that, she lost consciousness."</p><p>Carl nodded and hugged Paul harder. "You made sure? That she wouldn't..."</p><p>The nurse nodded and held Carl tight, sorrow overwhelming both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl lifted the baby into his arms as he positioned a bottle for her. "Hey lil asskicker. Ya like that?"</p><p>The others smiled at the sight of the grumpy redneck holding the baby girl. Carl softly caressed her head.</p><p>"Ya thought of a name yet?"</p><p>"I've been thinking. Could name her Lori. Or Andrea. Amy. Patricia or Annette. Carol. My favorite teacher in school was Mrs Mullens. Her first name was Judith. I want to name her Judith."</p><p>Daryl smiled as the baby gulped down the formula. "Hey there Judith."</p><p>"I want you and Paul to raise her."</p><p>The archer stared at the boy in shock, glancing at Paul who was similarly affected.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>Daryl actually had to sit down he was so stunned. "Ya know what yer sayin'?"</p><p>Carl nodded. "Mom's gone, so's Shane. They're the parents I knew. And you were Shane's closest friend. I couldn't think of anyone better than to raise us."</p><p>Paul's eyes watered as he walked over to his husband.</p><p>"Carl, you know we love you and your sister..."</p><p>Carl started tearing up. "You did what you could to save mom. And Shane. I know you're a good man. And I know Daryl is too. I want you to raise her, raise us. You'll protect her with everything you have! She deserves to be able to call someone dad."</p><p>Daryl's emotions felt raw. Could he do this? Could he raise a baby with his husband? He gazed at Paul for a long few moments. The other man nodded. </p><p>"Well, guess ya can call Paul 'dad' and call me 'pa'. If that's okay." He looked down at his daughter. Daughter, he had a daughter. Wow. "Judith Rovia, welcome to the world baby girl."</p><p>***</p><p>Daryl cuddled Judith close to his chest as Paul came back to the group. </p><p>"I found a place."</p><p>Daryl and the others followed Paul to a rather large barn, most of them nearly collapsing with fatigue. Daryl immediately pulled out a bottle for Judith, which quieted her down.</p><p>Life at the prison had been quiet, almost too quiet, especially after the attack by the Governor's people. It had been two weeks ago that Michonne, Glenn and Maggie had been out on a run to find more supplies for Judith. They'd found plenty to their relief. Michonne suggested, since there were not far out, that they check out Woodbury, to perhaps overhear something. After a bit of discussion, Maggie and Glenn agreed it was a good idea. </p><p>They'd discovered just how maniacal the Governor really was. He'd spun lies on top of lies to gain their favor, making the people outside of Woodbury out to be nothing more than savages, just short of cannibals. Even though the Governor was dead, the people there seemed to be brainwashed by his way of thinking.</p><p>They'd left shortly thereafter, running into a brother and sister named Tyreese and Sasha Williams. After talking to them for just a short while, they'd learned that they were leaving Woodbury due to the chaos the Governor's death had brought. </p><p>Michonne, Maggie and Glenn had returned to the prison with Sasha and Tyreese in tow to relay what they'd learned. Immediately, the group packed up what they needed, mostly supplies for Judith and left, going in the opposite direction of Woodbury. Daryl nor Paul wanted to run but they knew they had neither the people nor the fire power to combat a large group of people bent on revenge. Plus, three of their people were children.</p><p>They'd driven as far as they could until their gas ran out, continuing on foot afterward, carrying as many supplies for Judith as they could. They'd just run out of water when it started to rain, to their relief. They'd set out their empty bottles to fill them up. It was during the rain that they'd met Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinoza and Eugene Porter, who were adamant about getting to Washington. When pressed as to why, Abraham said that Eugene knew of a cure for the outbreak. The group was dubious of his claim but tabled the discussion until they found shelter.</p><p>They'd been walking for days when Paul scouted ahead to look for something when he discovered the barn. After a few hours during which everyone rested, most of them even sleeping some, Paul stood and neared the newcomers. Abraham stood in front of Eugene to stop Paul's approach.</p><p>"Back off, long hair," Abraham warned.</p><p>The nurse shifted his gaze to the ginger haired man. "I'm not going to hurt him, good Lord. I just want to talk. If your group is going to stay with us, it'd be nice to get to know you all a bit better."</p><p>Abe glanced at Rosita, who appeared to agree.</p><p>"No harm in just talking, is there?"</p><p>"I guess not," Rosita replied, snapping her gum.</p><p>Paul stepped closer to formally introduce himself. "I'm Paul Rovia. The man holding the baby is my husband Daryl. He's holding our daughter Judith and the boy next to him is our son Carl."</p><p>Abraham rose a brow. </p><p>"Obviously we're not their biological parents. Our friends died. Judith's mother died during her birth, her father was already gone. Murdered. Shane was a lifelong friend of Daryl's, so we're raising them."</p><p>Abraham nodded, impressed.</p><p>Paul turned and pointed. "The brunette is Maggie–"</p><p>"His sister," she called back.</p><p>Paul startled some.</p><p>"Uh, her husband Glenn. The blonde is my... sister Beth," he looked back at her and she smiled widely. He teared up a little, which Hershel noticed and stepped forward.</p><p>"I'm Hershel Greene. I'm Paul, Maggie, and Beth's father. Daryl and Glenn are my sons-in-law, and baby Judith is my granddaughter." He shook each of their hands. </p><p>As Hershel was speaking to them, Daryl had passed Judith to Carl and took his husband into his arms.</p><p>"I didn't mean to get so emotional," he sobbed quietly.</p><p>Maggie and Beth crowded around them and Daryl let him go. The sisters hugged into him.</p><p>"Paul, you are our brother, in every way but blood. We love you," Maggie told him.</p><p>They knew about Paul's childhood of growing up in a group home and his feelings of abandonment that stemmed from it. After a while, Paul composed himself and went back to the newcomers. Hershel squeezed his shoulder as he went back over to the others.</p><p>"Okay, so you said a few days ago that you know of a cure for this outbreak?" Paul began.</p><p>Eugene nodded and spouted off a bunch of medical and scientific jargon, which Paul listened to and understood what he was saying.</p><p>"Well, that's... interesting to say the least. But I know that there is no cure for this thing."</p><p>Abraham, Rosita and Eugene's eyes widened. Paul continued.</p><p>"I worked at Grady Memorial as a nurse but I also had an inside track on this outbreak. Saw a man turn right before my eyes." He folded his arms across his chest, leveling Eugene with a fixed and pointed look. Abraham and Rosita were eying Eugene warily. "I was able to view brain scans of that man. His adrenal glands completely ruptured."</p><p>The trio gasped.</p><p>"Once that happens, there's not much that can be done to help. What causes the rupture, well, that's up for debate, since all the tests that were ran looking for every virus and bacterium known to man came up negative."</p><p>Eugene stared at Paul, his mouth opening and closing several times.</p><p>"Someone in the department suggested an airborne space spore which would have multiplied in the air and would have been breathed in by everyone, which is why when someone dies, bitten or not, they turn."</p><p>Abraham's face shut down and he glared at Eugene. "You fuckin' lied to us? Son of a dick, you fuck! We believed in you! We protected you! How could you do this?"</p><p>Rosita was going off in Spanish as Eugene spoke.</p><p>"I was just a high school science teacher. I can't fight or defend myself. I knew I wouldn't survive if someone didn't protect me. If I had a cause, or a cure, I thought, maybe I'd have a chance of surviving this shitstorm. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Sorry don't cut it!" Abraham stepped forward and punched Eugene in the face, knocking him down. "Fuck!"</p><p>"Can ya keep it down?" Daryl snarled, looking at his daughter in Carl's arms as she was drifting off to sleep.</p><p>Abraham glared at Daryl but sighed and hung his head. "Sorry, I thought..." he sniffed. "Lost my wife and kids near the beginning. When he said there was a cure, I figured I could get him to DC. Then their deaths wouldn't have been for nothing."</p><p>Abraham dropped to the ground and buried his head in his hands, Rosita joining him. </p><p>Eugene rubbed his jaw but stayed on the ground. "If you want me to leave–"</p><p>"No," Paul broke in. "You said you're not a fighter. Sending you away would be a death sentence."</p><p>Eugene looked up at Paul, hope in his eyes. "I am truly sorry for being an absolute coward."</p><p>Paul glanced back at his family. "Well, trust takes time. You'll have to earn it all over again now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love fanfic. I can omit stuff I didn't like, change when certain characters are introduced, and mess with everyone's love life lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Daryl was out, looking for some game or rabbits, anything. His family was still back in the barn. They'd be able to manage for another day or two at the most but then they'd have to move on. </p><p>Everything was quiet, so he immediately went on guard when he heard a rustling nearby. He silently rose his crossbow and aimed in the direction the noise came from. </p><p>"Come out! I know ya's there. Got a crossbow aimed at ya."</p><p>Several moments passed, then a man appeared from the bushes. He was a white clean-cut man with short curly dark hair. His hands were raised. </p><p>"Hello. I'm Aaron. You're Daryl right?"</p><p>Daryl's eyes widened. "How tha fuck?"</p><p>Aaron stepped closer to the archer. "I've been watching you and your group for a while."</p><p>Daryl's eyes narrowed and he moved closer to the stranger, who still kept his hands up.</p><p>"Like I said, my name's Aaron. I'm a recruiter for my community."</p><p>"Community?" Daryl kept his bow trained on the other man.</p><p>Aaron slowly lowered his hands, reaching for the backpack he wore. He did so slowly as not to startle the other man.</p><p>"I just want to show you some pictures. Here."</p><p>He held out the pack. Daryl eyed it suspiciously. Aaron sighed.</p><p>"I'm not looking to hurt or rob you. If I wanted to hurt you, I could have set the barn on fire."</p><p>Daryl took deliberate steps towards Aaron, who dropped the pack and shoved his hands back up.</p><p>"I'm just saying. I could have done something, but I didn't." He lowered his hands again, his eyes remaining on Daryl as he reached for the pack. "I'm from a gated community called Alexandria. My job and my partner's job is to go out and find survivors and determine if they're good people who would benefit the community."</p><p>Daryl reluctantly lowered the bow and took the pictures.</p><p>"Look, I realize that it's hard to know who to trust. But I mean you no harm. Don't you want to have walls and a roof again? A bed?"</p><p>The archer glanced up from the pictures. It looked like a nice place but he knew from experience that the nicest appearances bred the worst people. He thought of his family in the barn. His precious newborn daughter. Yes, she deserved walls and a roof. She deserved everything.</p><p>Daryl gestured for Aaron to follow him. Once inside, he was introduced to everyone. He reached into his pack. </p><p>"I have baby food for her if she's old enough for that yet."</p><p>Paul rocked Judith in his arms as she suckled at her bottle. "She's not quite there yet, but thanks."</p><p>Aaron repeated what he'd told Daryl, hope dawning in all of them. Then they passed around the pictures. </p><p>"How do we know this isn't some elaborate plan," Sasha questioned. "To get us to drop our guard and then you kill us."</p><p>Aaron sighed. "Come to Alexandria. Meet the people."</p><p>"Heard that before," Tyreese commented.</p><p>"This partner you mentioned," Maggie began, "where is this person?"</p><p>Aaron stepped forward to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you Maggie. My scouting partner is also my lover. His name's Eric. He's back at our RV. We don't go out together in came something happens to one of us."</p><p>"Smart," Abe commented. "This community..."</p><p>Aaron smiled. "It's a gated community. We have roughly eighty people. Nearly half of that are children and the elderly. We have a doctor, a clinic, an armory. There are dozens of empty houses."</p><p>"And what would be have to do to live there," Rosita asked.</p><p>Aaron looked confused. "Do? Nothing. I mean, there are things you could do if you wanted, but it's not a requirement. No one's going to kick you out if you just want to stay at your house everyday."</p><p>"Huh," Abe said.</p><p>"I think we should go," Daryl told the others. "'ve always been a good just o' character. I can tell when someone's lyin' ta me."</p><p>The group faced Aaron. "Okay, lets go."</p><p>**</p><p>The group acclimated well to Alexandria. Daryl, Paul, Carl and Judith had one house. Maggie, Glenn, Hershel and Beth had another. Sasha was in with Abraham, Rosita and Eugene. Tyreese was offered a room at Daryl and Paul's but he refused since the family was finally under a roof. Instead, he ended up taking a room and Aaron and Eric's. Michonne instead took the room at Daryl's.</p><p>It was strange at first, not having to constantly watch over their shoulders for walkers.</p><p>Hershel was a comforting and wise presence and was quickly asked to become a member of the counsel.</p><p>Beth helped out with the children of the community, reading to them, helping them learn. Sometimes just playing games with them.</p><p>Abraham and Rosita had taken to helping out in the community. Abe fit in well with the construction crew and offered his opinion on ways to make Alexandria even safer. Rosita was spending time in the armory, making sure all the weapons were up to code.</p><p>Eugene had become even more withdrawn than he'd been before. His lie having been exposed had affected him deeply. He often retreated to his attic bedroom, sometimes for days at a time. Some of the others tried talking to him but he would only stare back and the one speaking, rarely speaking back.</p><p>Maggie and Glenn relished the fact that they had a roofer over their heads again, enjoying each other's company in private for once, much to Beth's annoyance but she was usually out with the kids and making time with a boy she'd met.</p><p>Carl and Sophia loved the idea of having kids their age to hang around. Sophia was at loose ends for a long time. She's lost her father, no matter how useless her father was, then she lost her mother. Losing Lori was almost harder because she had become Sophia's chosen mother. Maggie and Glenn had discussed it with Daryl, Paul, and Hershel, suggesting that it would be better if Sophia lived with them. Daryl and Paul were a new family and Maggie and Glenn figured it would be too much, especially since just becoming parents to a teenager and a baby. Plus, they all suspected that Sophia liked Carl as more than a friend so they really didn't want to raise the two as siblings.</p><p>Paul and Daryl were wary of Alexandria at first, but as time went by, they realized the people who lived there didn't have any nefarious intentions. The woman considered the town's leader, Deanna Monroe, had been a career politician and welcomed them with open arms.</p><p>Alexandria seemed to be like any other town. There were two doctors, Denise and Siddiq. Daryl had showed more relief than anyone at that, since it allowed Judith to get a full checkup.</p><p>**</p><p>Paul, Daryl and Abraham covered each other as they entered a large three story building. They'd decided to head out on a run, going further than they had before. They'd readied a moving van to gather supplies, hoping to find some. Since no one had even been out that far, they hoped to find at least one untouched store. To be safe, they'd taken as much extra gasoline as Alexandria could spare.</p><p>When they finally got into the building, they went to the top floor first, checking for walkers, then the second and first. Surprisingly, the didn't find a single walker. They were also happy to find the building loaded with supplies. If they could find another vehicle or some tow trailers, that would be great.</p><p>Luckily they found an empty transport truck. It took hours but the men stocked it full. Paul decided to have one last look around and came back five minutes later with a big grin on his face.</p><p>"I found a gas truck and it looks full."</p><p>So they headed back, each man in each of the three trucks. They were loaded down with weapons, clothes, non-perishable food items, toilet paper, personal hygiene products, and what was sure to please the hell out of Michonne, a big box of toothpaste. Abe drove the original truck and they were able to communicate with each other through the comm systems.</p><p>"We got company. Group of dicks on motorcycles just waiting," Abe told the other two.</p><p>Abe pulled to a stop and all three men got out of the truck. Daryl reached for his knife and put it down the back of his pants.</p><p>"Nice stash you got there," the guy in front commented. He was resting lazily atop the motorcycle, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.</p><p>Daryl cursed his decision not to take his gun as the bikers all pulled weapons out and pointed them at the three of them.</p><p>"Ah fuck," Paul said lowly.</p><p>"So one of my guys here will accompany one of you to the back to see what kind of stuff you have. Ya know, before we take it."</p><p>Paul felt fire lick up his spine. "And who the hell are you to take anything?"</p><p>The guy laughed as if they were discussing the weather. "Because half of those supplies belong to the Saviors."</p><p>The men looked perplexed. "The... Saviors?"</p><p>"Yep." He gestured to one of his men. "Take the redneck and check out our supplies."</p><p>Paul and Daryl shared a meaningful look before Daryl was shoved towards the back of the truck.</p><p>"Shoulda plowed right through you," Abe muttered bitterly.</p><p>Then a loud blast filled the air and the bikers were blown to bits, Abe and Paul being knocked backward. Then Daryl returned to the front of the truck, a smoking RPG in his hands.</p><p>"Assholes," he muttered.</p><p>Later when they returned to Alexandria, they were stunned to see the community was overrun. The gate had been knocked down and there were dozens upon dozens of walkers roaming the streets. Once the shock wore off, Daryl poured some gasoline into the lake, climbing on top of the gas truck and using the RPG to set the lake on fire. The noise and the fire drew the attention of all the walkers, who all turned and walked right into the lake.</p><p>Everyone was exhausted when the last walker was put down. A lot of the residents had died, including Beth, a priest named Father Gabriel and Deanna Monroe. Hershel had suffered a heart attack during the melee and was being attended to by Siddiq and Denise, who were doing what they could.</p><p>**</p><p>A week later, the community had been cleaned up and the fences and gates repaired. Beth's service was hard on the group, especially Maggie, since her father wasn't doing so well. Siddiq had told them that it was only a matter of time.</p><p>When Hershel passed, it was shortly after Maggie told her father she was pregnant. The stress of losing her sister and her father was so devastating that she started to experience pain and cramping. Denise and Siddiq advised her to get to Hilltop since their doctor was an OB.</p><p>The RV was quickly loaded up, some of the others opting to go and check out the community. The vehicle was a full load when Daryl, who was driving, realized they were being cornered by groups of men, who were blocking their every turn.</p><p>When the RV stopped, the group was forced out by gunpoint and made to kneel in a lineup. </p><p>"Well well, now that everyone's ready, it's time to meet the man."</p><p>The man knocked on the door of their own RV and it swung open. When Daryl looked up, he was utterly and completely stunned.</p><p>"Rick?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl looked up, shaking somewhat, as the man in the leather coat knocked on the door of the RV, welcoming their leader.</p><p>"Rick?"</p><p>The man tilted his head and gazed at Daryl for several moments.</p><p>"Daryl? Is that you?"</p><p>Rick gestured for Daryl to stand up, pointing him towards the RV. Daryl glanced at his husband and family before going inside. Rick closed the door and stood with hands on hips, just staring at the man, who shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.</p><p>Then Rick stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Daryl, holding him tight, sobbing briefly.</p><p>"Never thought I'd see you again," Rick murmured into Daryl's neck before pulling back. He wiped his eyes, dropping into one of the benches by the small table.</p><p>Daryl just stood there. "Yer the leader of these saviors?" he asked with distaste.</p><p>Rick actually chuckled as he offered Daryl the seat across from him. "I didn't use to be but Negan's been doing things ass-up. There was a coup and I took over. I've been overhauling the operation. It's been tedious and time-consuming but still."</p><p>"Never thought I'd see ya again," Daryl said as he took the offered seat.</p><p>Rick's eyes narrowed. "You mean since you cheated on me and I left?" his voice had an edge to it.</p><p>Daryl sighed. "Let me explain somethin'. I knew how ya parents was. Fuckin' homophobic assholes. They was gonna cut ya off financially. You'da ended up in some dead end job and in the end ya woulda hated me for keepin' ya there."</p><p>Rick looked confused, "No, I wouldn't–"</p><p>Daryl rose a hand briefly. "Please, let me finish. I'm tellin' ya tha God's honest truth here when I say I didn't cheat on ya. BUT I did make it seem like I did. Ya deserved better than I could give ya. And ya wouldn't leave voluntarily so I..." He trailed off. He could hardly even believe he was sitting across from Rick and was getting a chance to explain things.</p><p>Rick sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. He fixed his gaze on his former lover. "Sorry for the whole forcing you on your knees bit. Negan insists that it's a way to force intimidation, show who's boss."</p><p>Daryl ran his hand through his long hair. "I get retaliation, I do. We killed a group of yer men out on tha road."</p><p>Rick tilted his head so Daryl continued.</p><p>"Group 'a idiots on bikes. Guy who talked and talked. He really seemed ta like tha sound of his own voice."</p><p>Rick chuckled. "That sounds like Bud. I was planning on getting rid of him anyways. You killed him?"</p><p>Daryl glanced around. "Well, the bunch of 'em, had guns pulled. Was gonna kill us and take our supplies. Threatenin' is one thing. Coulda threatened and took the supplies. Instead, they was gonna kill us. Had no choice."</p><p>Silence fell between them.</p><p>"'Ve met Lori."</p><p>Rick's head snapped up in shock. "You..."</p><p>Daryl nodded. "Near tha beginnin'. A group of 'em had a quarry set up as a campsite. My best friend Shane was there too. They was together."</p><p>Grimes sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "I always wondered if she..."</p><p>Daryl scoffed and looked at his ex incredulously. "Ya always wondered? Fuck man. She never talked 'bout ya. It was at that quarry that I found out ya'd married a woman. Imagine my surprise. Especially knowin' Carl was hers. And yours."</p><p>Rick was silent again.</p><p>"He's out there ya know. Carl."</p><p>Rick stood and looked out the curtained window. "Where?"</p><p>Daryl's eyes never left Rick. "Do ya actually care?"</p><p>Rick turned back. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I mean, Shane told me that Lori said ya was just gone. Didn't explain anythin'."</p><p>With a sigh, Rick sat down again. "I was undercover."</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>Rick leaned on the flimsy table again. "After I went away, I went to the police academy. Worked my way up and very quickly became detective. We was trying to bring down a wide spread drug and weapons operation. I publically cut ties with the department, a ruse, so they'd buy it. I've been 'round Negan ever since. He still doesn't know that I'm a cop who infiltrated his organization to bring him down."</p><p>Daryl blinked once, twice. Then he smiled. "Both of us are cops? What are tha chances."</p><p>Rick's eyes widened. "You're a cop?"</p><p>Daryl nodded. "Sheriff's Deputy in King's County. Was in a coma when this shitstorm happened. Shot in the line a' duty. Woke up ta an empty hospital. Well, empty except for me. And Paul."</p><p>"Who's Paul?"</p><p>Rick didn't take his eyes off Daryl. He looked like he wanted to eat him alive. But Daryl's next words shattered those thoughts.</p><p>"Mah husband."</p><p>"Your..."</p><p>The archer nodded. "Should also let ya know that Shane's dead. Lori's gone too." Daryl stopped for a moment. Maybe giving Rick information was a bad thing. Especially about Judith. "Me n' Paul are raising Carl."</p><p>Rick's eyes jumped all over the room. "You're raising my son?"</p><p>"Hmm-mmm. He was ten when the turn happened. Few years have passed. He knows he had a father before all o' this. But for all intents n' purposes, we's his fathers."</p><p>Rick ran his hand along the table's edge, thinking about what he'd learned. He always knew Daryl would be a good father. He was also selfless, given what he knew now about what had happened between them back then. </p><p>"Negan needs to die," Rick said lowly. "Him and his former seconds-in-command– Dwight, Simon, Regina, Jed. If those five are gone, the others will fall in line. Didn't have the allies to help before."</p><p>Daryl scoffed. "Ya think ta have allies now?" He pointed towards the center of the clearing. "My people are out there, on their goddamn knees. Maggie's pregnant and havin' problems."</p><p>Sorrow filled Rick's face. "You know me, Daryl."</p><p>"I used to."</p><p>Rick flinched as if Daryl had shot him. He glanced out the window again. "I'm tired of this, Daryl. Can't trust anyone. Surrounded by people who'd sooner slit my throat than trust me."</p><p>"Helluva way ta live."</p><p>"Well, before we get back out there, I have to make it look good," Rick said facing Daryl.</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>"I have a certain... reputation among the saviors. That I have no mercy. Just because I know you wouldn't change that."</p><p>Daryl stood up, confusion across this face. "I don't get it."</p><p>Rick crowded Daryl and wrapped his hands around Daryl's throat, tight enough that Daryl started struggling for air. He clawed at Rick's hands and he finally loosened them. Then he punched Daryl to knock him down. After, Daryl looked up at Rick with a look of betrayal in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Daryl. If they don't believe I roughed you up some, they'll kill all of us."</p><p>Daryl glared at his ex for several moments before nodding.</p><p>"Now, when we get back out there, I have to tell you what your new rules are. Might have to beat someone up until I can come up with a plan to kill them and get away."</p><p>Daryl got to his feet, apprehension filling him. He might have known Rick but this man was not the man he once knew. He was going to have to be very careful around the new man Rick was.</p><p>Dixon knew as he got back in line that he looked horrible. His throat was red and would bruise. He could see the fire in Paul's eyes as soon as he stepped off the RV.</p><p>Rick smirked as he walked back and forth the length of the lineup. He wondered how much of that drivel Daryl actually bought. No bother. He was going to learn. He picked up a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. </p><p>Daryl felt shivers go down his spine. Just what were these rules?</p><p>"So, you're the assholes who killed my people. They were only doing what we're all doing: surviving. And how does one survive? By going out and looking for supplies. That's all they were doing and yet you assholes somehow blew them up in the middle of a street!"</p><p>Rick stopped in front of Carl, and Daryl felt his heart jump into his throat. He was kicking himself for underestimating Rick. Carl said nothing, only glaring at his birth father. Rick only smirked and moved on.</p><p>"And when I sent more people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Tell me how that makes any kind of sense?</p><p>"So's here how it's going to be. You work for me now. You think you had it all figured out but guess what assholes? That was a lie. You will give me half your shit or we'll kill you. You will have a quota to meet and I don't care what you have to do to meet that quota but meet it you most certainly will do.</p><p>"You may think I'm bluffing but you can ask anyone here," he gestured to his men, "I do not bluff. You probably still think I'm full of shit but guess what? You're going to learn, right now."</p><p>Rick pointed his bat at each of the people in the lineup before finally settling on a target.</p><p>"You can scream. You can cry. Hell, you'll be doing that anyways."</p><p>Daryl stared in shock and horror as his ex-lover brought the bat down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and commenting. It means the world to me. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a subdued group who arrived at the Hilltop colony. They were met at the gates by a dark haired woman. She scanned through the faces until she found someone familiar.</p><p>"Aaron? What's going on?"</p><p>Others disembarked the RV.</p><p>"Where's Doc Carson? Maggie needs help."</p><p>"Doesn't Alexandria have a doctor?"</p><p>"Not an OB."</p><p>The woman nodded in understanding and pointed towards the medical trailer. Glenn helped Maggie to her feet and led them towards the trailer.</p><p>"What's going on?" the woman repeated.</p><p>Aaron sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Can we talk in your office?" he turned to the group. "Everyone, this is the leader of Hilltop, Tara Chambler."</p><p>She nodded and led the group towards her office, sitting behind her desk. The others took various seats around the room. Daryl slumped into a loveseat, Paul on one side, Carl on the other. Carl curled into his Pa, sobbing softly.</p><p>"First, let me introduce everyone. Daryl and Paul Rovia and their son Carl. Michonne Reynolds. Rosita Espinoza. Sasha Williams. Glenn and Maggie Rhee are gone to the infirmary," Aaron informed Tara. He himself slid into the chair closest to Tara. </p><p>Tara nodded. "So what happened?"</p><p>"We had a run in with the Saviors," Daryl said.</p><p>Tara gasped. "Who...? What...?"</p><p>Sasha sobbed. "He killed by brother."</p><p>Tara's face fell. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Aaron recapped everything that happened, from the confrontation Daryl, Paul and Abe had on the road to Tyreese being bludgeoned to death.</p><p>"You know him?" Michonne asked Daryl.</p><p>The archer flinched. Paul hugged into his husband. "Used to. We was lovers back in the day. Met 'im in high school. His folks didn't approve and did what they could ta split us up. Rick was gonna give up everything, so–" he sighed. "I set it up so he'd think I was cheatin' on 'im. I wasn't, but that's what he believed. He took off fer college and I hadn't seen 'im since. Until a few hours ago."</p><p>Carl spoke up. "He's also my biological father."</p><p>More gasps.</p><p>Daryl continued. "He told me in the RV that he was a cop too, that's he'd been undercover ta infiltrate Negan's operation."</p><p>The others looked confused.</p><p>"Negan, tha idiot in the leather coat, supposedly before the turn, he had some kinda organization that ran guns and drugs. Rick said that Negan used ta be tha boss but there was a coup and Rick took over."</p><p>Rosita leaned forward. "You believe him?"</p><p>Daryl looked thoughtful as he threaded his fingers through Carl's hair. "No I don't. I don't know if I even believe he was undercover before tha turn."</p><p>"You doubt him that much," Michonne was surprised.</p><p>"'S been twenty-five years since I seen him. I knew he had a temper then. Knew he was smart enough ta pull off somethin' like this. I wonder if it was his organization ta start with. He killed one of us."</p><p>"Why'd he bruise you?" Paul wondered quietly.</p><p>"Said he had ta make it look good ta tha others, so they wouldn kill us all."</p><p>"Yet he still killed Tyreese," Sasha pointed out, anger in her voice.</p><p>Daryl shook his head. "He was sayin' one thing but his body language was sayin' somethin' else. I don't believe anythin' he's said. Said they want half our supplies."</p><p>Tara sighed. "They do the same to us. Came here, forced several into a lineup, then beat a kid to death, just because he could."</p><p>"That's not the Rick I knew. I get that it's been decades since I've seen 'im but... does a person really change that much?" Daryl closed his eyes briefly before he looked over at Sasha. "I'm so sorry 'bout Tyreese."</p><p>"It's not your fault, Daryl," she drew in a breath. "It's his. I honestly don't care if you knew him. He's going to pay."</p><p>Michonne laid a hand on Sasha's arm. "We have to be smart about this. There were a lot of people and they could have killed all us then and there."</p><p>Sasha firmed her mouth. "I know that, it's just..."</p><p>"He didn't deserve to die like that. We all know that," Michonne said kindly. "We just need a plan."</p><p>Aaron looked to Tara. "Is there enough room for us all to stay for the night? I really don't think any of us are up to traveling back to Alexandria."</p><p>Tara thought a moment. "I think there are rooms on the top floor free."</p><p>Aaron stood. "Okay, thank you Tara. Can we talk more tomorrow? I think we could all use some sleep."</p><p>Tara stood as well. "Of course." When Sasha stood, Tara went over to her. "I'm so sorry about your brother."</p><p>Sasha wiped her watery eyes. "Thank you."</p><p>Paul stood and carefully lifted a sleeping Carl into his arms, carrying him up the stairs while Daryl followed. Tara directed them to two rooms connected by a bathroom, laying Carl in the twin sized bed there. Daryl pulled a blanket over him after removing the boy's boots. Each man kissed their son on the head before leaving, the boy having not stirred at all.</p><p>Paul closed the door between the room and the bathroom. "I want to take a shower. Join me?"</p><p>Daryl nodded. After showering, making love and dressing in some spare clothes Tara found for them, they lay in bed, Daryl carding his fingers through Paul's drying hair.</p><p>"So how are you really dealing with this?"</p><p>Daryl laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. "God, I don't even know. He told me some stuff in tha RV but after seein' 'im kill 'Reese, I dunno what ta even believe."</p><p>"What kind of things?"</p><p>Daryl trailed his hand down Paul's arm to lace his fingers through his husband's. "Said that there was a coup o' some kind after tha turn. But Negan– the idiot in the leather jacket– he was used ta bein' in charge. Said Negan was doin' things ass backwards."</p><p>"Okay," Paul said slowly.</p><p>"Rick was cool in high school. Wasn't part o' the top tier popular elite but everyone liked 'im. He was nice ta everyone. Never showed any kinda tyrannical tendencies."</p><p>Paul rubbed at Daryl's hair, his hand now resting on the man's torso. "How long were you together?"</p><p>"About... two and a half years. Tha whole time, his folks did everythin' ta break us up. Offered me money, threatened ta disinherit Rick. He was smart enough ta go fer scholarships but applied too late. Had ta depend on his folks' money."</p><p>Paul looked confused. "Applied late? Wouldn't they have told him about that in school?"</p><p>Daryl scoffed. "Ya'd think. Couldn prove it, but I think his folks didn send in the applications."</p><p>Paul was shocked. "Wow."</p><p>"Eventually I realized tha only way he'd go ta college is if we broke up."</p><p>"And you arranged for him to catch you with another man."</p><p>Daryl made a noise of agreement. "Killed me ta do it. I couldn't leave because I'd been accepted ta college already. The long distance thing wouldn'ta worked. Was it stupid ta do it the way I did? Maybe. Maybe he wouldn'ta taken tha path he did. But I can't be responsible fer his actions."</p><p>Paul leaned up to kiss his man. "We should try to sleep, love."</p><p>"Yeah, dunno how much I'll get though."</p><p>"Try."</p><p>Paul turned out the light and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds, it seemed like. Daryl however, was wide away. His mind was all over the place.</p><p>Rick. God. He truly never expected to see him ever again. In a way he wish he hadn't, although it was a relief to be able to explain the past to him. </p><p>Rick was so different now. Gone was the man who shyly asked him out. Gone was the man who held his hand through the first movie they went to. Gone was the man who cried after they slept together the first time. To lose that ideal image of Rick was devastating.</p><p>Daryl would always feel love for Rick but it seemed that that love was nothing compared to what he felt for Paul. Dating Rick had been hard because of Peter and Meredith Grimes' blatant homophobia. They'd had to sneak around, defy their rules, no matter how stupid or unfair those rules were. And back then, Daryl'd had to hide who he really was and it made him so very tired. Paul was a free spirit who never asked for more than Daryl would give even though Daryl gave him everything. Paul's love had allowed Daryl to settle his past and put Rick behind him for good.</p><p>For all the good it did. He saw how Rick was eying him on that RV, that lascivious look on his face. He had another thing coming if he thought for one moment he had a chance to get Daryl back. Not happening. He loved Paul, was happy with him, cherished the family they'd made, even though Daryl was raising Rick's son, and wasn't that a wild twist.</p><p>Daryl thanked his lucky stars that he never pointed out which one was Paul. Rick would probably have killed him instead of Tyreese. Losing Ty was such a hard pill to swallow but had it been Paul, Daryl might have killed Rick right then and there, even if he died in the process. Then Carl and Judy would be orphans again.</p><p>Paul stirred next to him, pulling the blanket up over him. Daryl pressed a kiss to Paul's head, then carefully got out of bed, quietly dressing and leaving the room. Once out of Barrington house, he wandered over to the medical trailer, knocking softly and entering. He saw Maggie on one cot asleep, a blanket over her body and her hand on her belly. </p><p>Glenn looked up. He smiled tiredly. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey. How's she doin'?"</p><p>"Doc thinks she'll be fine. Had something called a placental abruption. She's on pills to help and she needs rest."</p><p>Daryl stepped closer. "That's good ta hear." He looked down at Maggie, nothing how pale she was. "Ya need ta rest too, man."</p><p>Glenn nodded. "I'm going to pull over another cot so I can hold her hand. And be right here when she wakes up."</p><p>Daryl nodded, patting Glenn's shoulder. </p><p>"Daryl? What–"</p><p>Daryl interrupted him. "Tomorrow. We'll deal with it tomorrow, man. I just wanted ta see if she was okay. 'M gonna go back ta bed. See ya in the morning."</p><p>Glenn nodded. "Yes, you're right. Good night Daryl."</p><p>"Ya too."</p><p>He left the trailer and returned to his room, removing his clothes and boots again before climbing back in bed, cuddling into his husband's back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles away, a triumphant group reentered a large factory, riding high on taking control of yet another community. It was late though so most of the Saviors turned in for the night.</p><p>Rick was a little too keyed up. When they'd cornered the group from Alexandria, the last person he expected to see was his high school boyfriend Daryl Dixon. </p><p>Rick shook off his jacket and hung it up, laying the bloodied bat in a rack Negan had on the wall. He knew it annoyed Negan that Rick used his personal weapon to intimidate and kill. He figured Negan should be grateful he didn't just kill the man with his own weapon.</p><p>Grimes poured himself a finger of bourbon, confiscated from the Hilltop colony, lounging back on the leather couch. Up to now, he thought he'd eked out a pretty good life. He'd wondered about Lori from time to time but didn't really care if she survived or not. Their marriage had been over for a long time before he'd disappeared from their lives. He'd never wanted to marry anyone but Daryl. That was out of the question, especially if he wanted to go to college.</p><p>Once he'd left Atlanta and his anger simmered some, he could see that Daryl had been completely selfless and was thinking of Rick's needs before his own. Rick would have never left Daryl, so Daryl gave him no choice really. They could have done the long distance thing, but that didn't really work.</p><p>But he couldn't let himself drown in the heartbreak. He threw himself into a relationship the first chance he got. After a decade, during which he cheated every chance he got, Lori'd unexpectedly gotten pregnant. He may not have given a shit about her but it was still a warm hole. And one thing he wouldn't do is abandon his child, that wouldn't look good to Peter and Meredith Grimes.</p><p>It was shortly after that when he arranged for his parents to be killed in an accident. He'd played the grieving son to the hilt, and nothing had come back to him. He'd felt free for the first time in his life. That overbearing presence he'd always felt because of them was gone. Since he was a cop, he knew how to get rid of evidence.</p><p>He enjoyed being a cop, oddly enough. He was careful though. On the surface, he always followed the rules and appeared to be an upstanding citizen. He'd gotten a taste of the other side when he killed his parents and wanted more. So he ended up agreeing to an undercover op. And his first case was to infiltrate Negan's organization. He worked his way up slowly, keeping his head down, while gathering information. He was in the group for nearly two years.</p><p>Then the world went to hell.</p><p>Everything he'd done in the way of gathering information suddenly meant nothing. But Negan had a pretty big group so Rick'd had to stay put. It ended up being okay for him though. He'd gotten Negan into his bed with a little bit of seduction, then he began poisoning his mind. He'd told Daryl there was a coup but Negan gave up control of the Saviors pretty quickly. Just as long as Rick kept fucking him, being the dominant lover he needed, everything was fine.</p><p>Rick settled himself into bed. He'd told Negan to sleep in his own room earlier but now he wished he hadn't. Seeing Daryl again, he wanted to fuck Negan so hard that he'd feel it for days. He'd slit Negan's throat in a second if it meant he could have Daryl back. If only he'd known which of the others was Daryl's husband. He would have killed him instead of the black man, but then Daryl would have never forgiven him. Since he now control Alexandria, maybe he could sent the husband out on a run and have one of his people kill the man. It was certainly a promising idea.</p><p>Getting Daryl back into his bed might be the biggest problem. Negan wouldn't take kindly to being replaced. Rick would probably have to kill him too.</p><p>With a sigh, Rick crawled out of bed and stalked towards Negan's room, heedless of his nudity. He grabbed Negan from his bed and hauled him back to his own room, fucking the man to within an inch of his life, thinking of Daryl the whole time.</p><p>**</p><p>The group returned to Alexandria, except for Maggie and Glenn. They wanted to stay near Dr Carson for her pregnancy so any potential future problems could be dealt with quickly. News of Tyreese's death hit everyone hard, especially Sasha, which was normal. Eric was also heartbroken. He'd gotten close to the man and considered him a good friend. Everyone was relieved to know Maggie would be okay.</p><p>Most people were stunned to know they'd actually met the leader of the Saviors. They'd come across Negan at some point, his crass behavior making him an infamous figure. Most were surprised that Rick Grimes actually existed, some having believed that Negan made him up for further intimidation. They'd learned that in Hilltop. They also realized that the Saviors had no idea about the location of Alexandria until their group was blown up on the road.</p><p>Daryl had been in a bit of a haze. Everything he knew about Rick was gone. In the RV, he spoke the same and it even seemed to be just the same as he was. Outside the RV, he completely changed. He knew the Rick he knew was gone when he made that long winded speech, then killed Tyreese. With one swing of a bat, Rick killed whatever love Daryl had left for him.</p><p>Daryl didn't know how long it would be until Rick and his cronies showed up so as soon as they got back, Michonne and Rosita went to work in the armory to salvage their weapons. Abraham and a few other construction workers went about five miles from Alexandria and dug a 6x6x6 hole in the ground to store guns and ammo. Siddiq suggested they also store a lot of the medical supplies too. They fashioned a cover and it blended in to the surrounding area, so much so that anyone could walk on it and they'd never know it was there.</p><p>The archer pulled Paul into their house. Carl and Judith were upstairs, Judy taking a nap, Carl reading comic books with Sophia.</p><p>"Need ya ta do somethin' for me."</p><p>Paul sat on the couch, immediately concerned. "What is it?"</p><p>Daryl sat next to Paul on the couch, taking his hand. "Rick is not tha man I knew. We all saw 'im kill Ty. He knows 'm married but thankfully, I didn point out which one was ya."</p><p>Paul looked confused. "I don't understand."</p><p>Daryl sighed. "If Rick knew which one was you, I have no doubt he woulda killed ya." He had tears in his eyes. "I don't want ya in danger. I sure as hell don't want 'im ta know 'bout Judy."</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"I want ya ta take Judy and go ta Hilltop. There's more places ta hide out there, plus, Glenn and Mags are there."</p><p>"Daryl–"</p><p>Daryl jumped up and started pacing. "I know ya can protect yaself but I don't trust Rick. I don't trust that he wouldn try somethin' ta kill ya."</p><p>Paul stood and embraced his husband. They just held each other, Paul resting his hands on Daryl's chest. Paul could clearly see the fear in his husband's eyes.</p><p>"Okay, I'll wait till it's dark, so it'll be easier for us to hide. Okay?"</p><p>Daryl nodded, his relief palpable. </p><p>"Don't know how long it'll be. Need ta figure out a way ta deal with 'em."</p><p>Paul sighed, resting his head on Daryl's shoulder. "We'll figure something out. If it was just me, I'd stay but you're right. Judy would be a target and I'm not putting her in danger."</p><p>Daryl pulled Paul close again. "Let's go upstairs. Wanna be with ya before ya leave. Then we need ta let tha others in on tha plan."</p><p>The couple went upstairs and six hours later, Paul and Judith were on their way to Hilltop. And it was just in time since Rick and his people showed up a mere three hours later.</p><p>"Well well," Rick drawled as Daryl, Carl, Michonne and Aaron met them at the gate. "Good to see you again Daryl. Which one is your husband? I'd like to meet him."</p><p>Daryl flinched and lowered his head. He thought about how much he missed Paul already, infusing his feelings of loss about Shane and felt the tears come. He hastily wiped them away. </p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Aaron spoke up. "Did you come to pay your respects?"</p><p>Rick looked from Aaron to Daryl. "He was the long haired one? He didn't make it?"</p><p>Daryl turned, wrapping his arms around himself. </p><p>"Well, I am sorry. I looked forward to meeting him."</p><p>Carl scoffed. "I bet."</p><p>Rick glared at Carl. "You got something you want to say to me?"</p><p>Carl shook his head. "Nope. Not a damn thing." He turned and left, not sparing a glance to the man he thought of as his sperm donor.</p><p>"What's his problem?" Rick asked.</p><p>Daryl gave Rick a look. "His dad just died, you asshole. How d'ya want 'im ta act?"</p><p>Rick's eyes hardened. "His dad?"</p><p>"Paul and I've been raisin' him."</p><p>Rick gave Daryl a long look. "Oh well. Anyways, we need to talk. Let's go."</p><p>Daryl couldn't believe how callous Rick was. This man who used to make his mind and body sing with pleasure showing no regard for Daryl and Carl's loss. He wanted so badly to beat some sense into Rick.</p><p>Daryl followed Rick into his house, Rick having followed Carl's path. The teen was out of sight, just like they'd planned, but he was nearby, listening to what was going to happen.</p><p>Rick made himself comfortable on the couch. "Sit." He patted the spot next to him.</p><p>Daryl rolled his eyes and sat on the loveseat opposite him. Daryl caught himself before he smiled at Rick's pout. He couldn't let himself fall into those habits again. This man killed Tyreese. He was the reason his husband and daughter were in hiding.</p><p>"Don't be like that darlin'."</p><p>Daryl's eyes narrowed. "Don't. Ya don't have tha right–"</p><p>"I could if you'd come back to me."</p><p>Daryl's jaw dropped. "Are ya fuckin' nuts? Mah husband just died!"</p><p>"Can't be sad forever."</p><p>Daryl shook his head. "What tha fuck happened ta ya?"</p><p>Rick sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Tired of never getting what I want."</p><p>Daryl scoffed. "In mah view, tha only person gettin' anythin' out of all a' this is ya."</p><p>"Come back to me. Then I'll believe that."</p><p>The archer sneered. "Yer insane."</p><p>Rick actually laughed. "No. Actually, I have an offer. I told you and your people I was taking half your supplies. If you come back to me, I won't take anything."</p><p>Daryl acted shocked but he knew his ex was going to look for any way to get him back in his bed. </p><p>"Think about it. Your people here, all the people here won't have to do without anything if you'd just.... marry me." Rick looked smug.</p><p>Daryl knew he needed a way to buy time. The group already had a plan in place. Aaron and Rosita were going to surreptitiously follow the Saviors in order to find their location and a rough estimate of how many people were there. Then an alliance between Alexandria and Hilltop should be able to take the Saviors down.</p><p>So Daryl changed his expression to appeal to whatever heart Rick might have left.</p><p>"Look, mah husband just died," he said in a soft voice. "Ya can't expect me ta just jump back inta bed with ya. I need some time. Not a lot, just a bit. A week maybe."</p><p>Rick watched Daryl's face for any sign of deception and was satisfied to find none. </p><p>"Okay, listen. I've waited twenty-five years, I can wait another week. I won't even take anything today."</p><p>Daryl sighed. </p><p>Rick continued. "I'll be back in exactly one week for you."</p><p>Daryl nodded. </p><p>"But before I go, can I have a kiss?"</p><p>Daryl stood, mentally steeling himself, went to Rick and placed a short but not quite chaste kiss on the man's mouth.</p><p>"Mmm, I've missed you darlin'. Till next week."</p><p>Rick sent one last lustful look Daryl's way before leaving. As soon as he did, Carl came out of his hiding place and handed his Pa a bottle of mouthwash. Daryl headed to the kitchen and gargled the stuff several times before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>"You okay, Pa?"</p><p>"I will be. We got a week."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Paul arrived at Hilltop, Glenn immediately panicked, until Paul calmed him down. He asked for a room then he and Glenn quickly set up Judith's crib, laying the girl in it. She was asleep, having not awoken on the trip. Then he and Glenn went to Maggie. </p><p>She started crying when she first saw him until he assured her that no one else had died, that he was there for his own protection and no one wanted Rick to know about Judith. Maggie and Glenn wholeheartedly agreed with that.</p><p>Paul informed them that he and Daryl expected Rick to proposition Daryl. He'd send a runner to Hilltop that he'd been able to buy some time. Meanwhile, Rosita and Aaron were tracking the Saviors to find their lair.</p><p>"That's a dangerous thing to do, ain't it," Maggie asked. Despite how pale she looked still, she was awake and animated. "I mean, the bastard killed Tyreese with no hesitation."</p><p>Paul sighed, running hand through his hair. "There's not much else we can do."</p><p>Paul recapped all he knew about Rick, covering Daryl and Rick's past and the circumstances around their split. To say Maggie and Glenn were stunned would be an understatement.</p><p>"Lori's Rick? Carl's father Rick? Oh my God. How's Carl even dealin' with this," Maggie asked.</p><p>"Like Daryl, he's had a certain ideal in his head about Rick. Seeing him now has shattered those allusions. This was a man Daryl knew as a teenager," Paul informed the two. "He trusted Rick implicitly. Now, he doesn't believe a word that comes out of his mouth. We both think that everything Rick told Daryl on the RV was utter bullshit. Just a way to tug at Daryl's heart strings."</p><p>Maggie sighed, eating an apple Glenn had brought for her. "I hate this jackass. I still can't believe he killed Ty. Sasha must be devastated."</p><p>Paul nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Are you allowed out of bed?"</p><p>"Not yet," Glenn said, his gaze steady on his wife.</p><p>"Well, I should get some sleep. I'll bring Judith to see you in the morning okay?"</p><p>Maggie nodded and Paul stood. He dropped a kiss on her head, accepting a hug from Glenn before heading upstairs. He checked on Judith before disrobing and climbing into bed, thoughts of Daryl in his head.</p><p>**</p><p>Paul was awoken by Judith's crying. He quickly pulled on his underwear and pants, before picking her up. Reaching into one of the bags he brought, he pulled out a fresh diaper and a clean outfit, getting her clean and dry in no time. As she gurgled happily, chewing on her fingers, Paul finished dressing and picked up her daughter. He gave her a bottle and went to exit the room, nearly knocking over Glenn.</p><p>"Oh hey, sorry man," Paul apologized.</p><p>Glenn chuckled shortly. "It's fine. Just came to tell you that a runner from Alexandria just arrived."</p><p>Paul perked up. "Oh good."</p><p>The men went downstairs, finding a man named Eduardo talking to Tara. Eduardo turned to Paul with a smile. He noticed Judith and tickled at her chin, to her delight. He handed Paul the package he had in his hand.</p><p>"It's from Daryl. He made me swear not to be nosy with it. Put that one there–" a scratch and sniff watermelon sticker– "to make sure. But I would never..."</p><p>Paul grinned. "I know, Eduardo." He moved to sit in one of the benches outside the building. Glenn took Judith out of his arms, earning a grateful look. He opened the package and tossed away the blank paper surrounding another envelop. God, but his husband was a paranoid one. He finally opened the letter and quickly scanned the contents. He glanced at Tara.</p><p>"Can we speak in private? You, me, Glenn and Maggie?"</p><p>Glenn interjected. "Maggie can't be out of bed yet."</p><p>"That's fine," Tara said. "We can meet in there."</p><p>A few minutes later, Maggie had Judith in her lap as Paul explained a few things.</p><p>"Rick believes I'm dead and he knows nothing about Judy, thank god.</p><p>Tara nodded. She was up to speed on the Rick and Daryl situation, although she'd never met Rick personally. Since she'd been at Hilltop, she and a few others had taught the residents to fight and to shoot. Gregory, the former leader, was less than useless and had been shot dead by Tara after he pulled a knife on her.</p><p>"So, in his letter, Daryl told me that Rick won't take any supplies from Alexandria if Daryl agrees to–" he swallowed convulsively– "if he agrees to marry Rick. Daryl's got a week because he's 'mourning' me."</p><p>Both Glenn and Maggie made faces at the idea. </p><p>"You said Rick and Daryl dated back in high school?" Maggie asked.</p><p>Paul nodded. "Daryl staged a breakup so Rick would have a future. It was a whole thing."</p><p>Tara spoke, "This Rick can't harbor hard feelings if he still wants Daryl."</p><p>The nurse grimaced. "Daryl had admitted that he wonders if he went about it the right way. But he doesn't regret anything. We wouldn't be together otherwise."</p><p>Paul reached out to touch Judith's hand as she squealed happily, glad to be back around her Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glenn. After a beat, he picked up his daughter and held her close, kissing her head tenderly. Maggie and Glenn smiled. Being a father had come very naturally to Paul, he and Daryl both. And they were godsends for Carl. Maggie couldn't imagine how Carl was dealing with seeing his biological father again.</p><p>There was a knock on the trailer door. After a moment, a blonde woman with a tattoo on her neck stuck her head in.</p><p>"Hey Laura, what is it?"</p><p>Laura clearly looked uncomfortable. "There's a guy at the gate. He's one of the Saviors."</p><p>Paul handed Judith back to Maggie and stood up again but Tara stopped him. "Rick thinks you're dead. We don't know what exactly is going on yet. It could be a trap."</p><p>Paul sighed. She was right. He hated it but she was right.</p><p>"We'll let you know okay?"</p><p>Glenn turned to Paul. "Or, what if we end up needing somewhere to talk? We can go to your office Tara. Paul can hide in there, so he can listen to what's going on."</p><p>"Good idea," Tara agreed, pointing Paul towards her office again.</p><p>Tara and Glenn headed towards the gates. Tara told Laura to open the gates, then she and Glenn were face to face with a man they knew as Negan.</p><p>"About fucking time. Daylight's fucking wasting."</p><p>Tara rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Negan?"</p><p>Negan sighed and looked down. "Okay look," he said in a more normal toned voice, his usual bluster missing. "I just want to talk. No bullshit."</p><p>Tara and Glenn looked skeptical. "How can we believe you?" Tara demanded to know.</p><p>Negan glanced around, as if trying to make sure he wasn't being watched. "I guess you really can't. I know you don't know me but my word is bond. I only want to talk."</p><p>Tara perused the man. "Can I search you for weapons?"</p><p>"Yes," he readily agreed.</p><p>Tara gestured to Laura and Eduardo, who drew their weapons and pointed them on Negan as Glenn stepped forward to search the man for weapons.</p><p>"He's clean."</p><p>"Okay, follow me."</p><p>In Tara's office, Negan sat in the middle of the room, Tara, Glenn and unbeknownst to Negan, Paul listened as Negan started to talk.</p><p>"Rick, he thinks he's got me fooled, but he doesn't. I've known since I met him that he was a cop. Any and all information he got was handpicked and hand-fed to him.</p><p>From his hiding place behind a heavy curtain, Paul was stunned. God how he wished he had a recording device.</p><p>"Kept him around because he got shit done ya know? He was never let into the inner circle though," Negan revealed with a toothy grin. He didn't receive any smiles in return. "Okay then. When the world went to hell, he was a good one to keep around."</p><p>"So what changed," Glenn asked.</p><p>Negan's expression changed. "Everything's been fine. Rick, he's one manipulative motherfucker. Thinks because he's good at fuckin' me, that it buys my compliance. Started trying to turn me against men I've known for years. It's just been–" he sighed heavily– "easier than to go against him."</p><p>"Again, what changed?"</p><p>"Everything's changed. Ever since Rick found out his ex is still alive, he's become obsessed. It's Daryl this and Daryl that. He's more aggressive during sex and I know I don't imagine it when he says Daryl's name every time he comes."</p><p>Paul put a hand on his own throat, hoping he could suppress the urge to vomit.</p><p>"It's only a matter of time before he decides to get me out of the picture completely. Meaning, I'm afraid for my life."</p><p>"Ah, there is it," Glenn commented.</p><p>"So your self preservation kicks in."</p><p>Negan chuckled shortly. "Isn't that what it's all about? Surviving?"</p><p>Glenn and Tara glanced at each other, silently agreeing with him.</p><p>"So what is it exactly that you want?"</p><p>Negan fiddled with his pockets. "Rick has this belief that I actually care about him. That it would destroy me if he kicked me out of his bed. Honestly, I couldn't care less. He's a good fuck but I could find that anywhere."</p><p>Tara sighed. "Your point, Negan."</p><p>Negan actually let out a bark of a laugh. "Well, my point, and I do have one, is that I'm willing to help you all get him out of the way. I can't imagine him propositioning a grieving widower is going over well."</p><p>Glenn glanced towards Paul's hiding place and nodded slightly.</p><p>"Actually he's not," Paul said, stepping out from behind the curtain. </p><p>Negan turned, stunned to see the man. "You're this Daryl's husband?"</p><p>Paul nodded. </p><p>"Well, goddamn. Never thought I'd see the day when someone would be able to one up him. Kudos to you." The toothy grin was back.</p><p>Paul wanted to hit the man, but that wouldn't solve anything. </p><p>"Really, I am hella impressed. If he'd known you were Daryl's husband–"</p><p>"Yeah, he probably would have killed me instead of Tyreese."</p><p>Negan lowered his head again. "I know it won't mean shit but I am sorry for what he did. I never did things like that. I always wanted to set up a trade operation with other communities."</p><p>"You're right in that it don't mean shit that you're sorry," Glenn spat. "Tyreese was like a brother to us, he was a brother to Sasha. So give me one good reason that I shouldn't end you right here, right now."</p><p>Negan's eyes widened as Glenn pulled a knife out of his belt. "I can give you Rick. I can give you a time, a location to get him and capture him."</p><p>Paul scoffed. "I don't want to capture him. I want him dead. His mere presence is causing my husband a tremendous amount of pain. So if you want to do anything to help? Kill the son of a bitch and bring me his head."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some warnings on this chapter. Rape/non-con is heavily implied but it is not described. It's a little too triggering to describe, so nope. Also, there are only two chapters after this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl was dreading tomorrow. That's when Rick was returning to Alexandria and fully expected Daryl to marry him. He was hoping Abe, Rosita, Sasha and Aaron would be back yesterday but no. they'd gone out to look for more weapons, perhaps some explosives.</p><p>He missed Paul and Judith terribly. He never realized how attached he was until they were gone. He'd damned Rick to hell so many times it was unreal. It was almost unfathomable that this was the same man he was once in love with. If he always had these tendencies, he hid them damn well.</p><p>Eduardo had been running back and forth from Alexandria to Hilltop with letters and plans. Daryl now knew that Negan was going to betray Rick. He didn't know how much he believed that though. It seemed almost too good to be true. Negan was staying true to his work though. Everything that had been asked of him, he did. From carrying false information to Rick to sabotaging runs and he had not told a soul that Paul was still alive. </p><p>Daryl was becoming a little disheartened. Each minute, hour and day that passed, he could feel the tension rising in him. He really didn't want to see Rick again. God, what if he had to marry Rick. Then he'd have to sleep with him. Just the thought of it was a challenge to his gag reflex.</p><p>Carl had been tremendous. He was growing up in such a harsh world and had lost so much innocence about him. But he was going to be a fine adult one day and he'd make a great leader.</p><p>Michonne stuck her head in the door. "They're back."</p><p>Daryl sighed in relief. Upon leaving the house, he saw that the truck they'd taken was full.</p><p>"Look," Abe piped up. "We got a dickload of guns and ammo. And least of all, three RPGs and boxes of dynamite."</p><p>"This is incredible!" Daryl praised.</p><p>Rosita added. "When we were going through some houses, he happened to find a hidden door. Looked like a doomsday prepper's stash."</p><p>Daryl actually laughed. "Ah man, that's amazin'! We have tha saviors location and some explosives. Now we just gotta set 'em up."</p><p>"We may not need that," a voice broke in.</p><p>Everyone turned to see Glenn. Daryl went over and pulled the man into a hug.</p><p>"So good ta see ya, man? Whaddya doin' here?"</p><p>Glenn led Daryl towards his house. "Let's talk."</p><p>Aaron, Eric, Olivia and Siddiq began unloading the truck while Carl went around to gather their family, at his father's behest. When everyone was seated in Daryl's living room, Glenn filled them in.</p><p>"The plan with Negan is still going well. He's been feeding Rick faulty information and screwing up things on a small scale. It's keeping Rick distracted."</p><p>Daryl scoffed. "Don't think there's anythin' that'll keep 'im from comin' here tomorrow to marry me."</p><p>"We're not going to let that happen," Michonne told him. "We've all been under the assumption that Rick's men follow him unquestionably. If they're not as, for lack of a better word, brainwashed, we might just be able to take out Rick without fear of retaliation."</p><p>"That's a really good point," Sasha agreed.</p><p>Daryl gazed at his son. "What about you Carl? How you feel 'bout all this?"</p><p>Carl shrugged. "Why should I care about him? He abandoned me and my mom. He's nothing to me. You and Paul are my fathers."</p><p>Sorrow filled Daryl's face. "I wish it wasn't this way. He's just so different from the man I knew and I can't reconcile the images of each man with each other."</p><p>Rosita spoke up again. "I just had a thought... I mean, it's good that Rick doesn't know Paul's alive because he might not have killed him outright. What if he wanted to make him suffer?"</p><p>"Suffer how," Daryl asked.</p><p>Rosita shifted uncomfortably. "Like, torturing him, r.. raping him. Anything like that."</p><p>Daryl sighed. "I honestly don't know. I don't know him anymore."</p><p>"Well, I should get back to Hilltop. Couldn't let Paul come since Rick thinks he's dead and I need to get back to Maggie."</p><p>Sasha asked Glenn. "Think I could go with you? I'd like to see Maggie."</p><p>Glenn laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."</p><p>"Great! Just give me a few so I can get some things together."</p><p>Within twenty minutes, both Glenn and Sasha were heading towards Hilltop. They had no idea what was about to befall them.</p><p>**</p><p>Rick was beyond annoyed. Some of the supplies had been lost to a fire that no one had any idea about. Tires had mysteriously gone flat, some people disappeared altogether. On top of that, Negan was acting weird. Did he think he was going to stage a coup to take back leadership? He had enough control over his people to prevent that.</p><p>A few minutes later, one of his men approached him with a grin.</p><p>"What are you so happy about?"</p><p>Jared, a long-haired man who had been nothing but loyal, if a little violent, was usually rather manic looking anyways. "Got a couple of prisoners for you."</p><p>Rick perked up. "Oh really? Show me."</p><p>Jared took Rick to a windowless cell and unlocked the door. Inside were a black woman and an Asian man looking bloodied. Rick looked at Jared.</p><p>"Came across them after their car ran off the road. I mean, we're the reason why they went off the road but still. Thought you could use a couple of bargaining chips."</p><p>Rick slapped a hand to Jared's shoulder. "Good job. I'm sure I can find some way to use them."</p><p>Without a second thought, he pulled out his gun and shot Sasha in the chest.</p><p>"You bastard!" Glenn yelled, tending to Sasha. "Sasha? Sash...." He trailed off, seeing that she was already gone. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He roared at Rick, who was grinning madly.</p><p>Jared grabbed the man and hauled him out of the cell, locking the dead Sasha inside. Rick directed Jared to take the man to his room while Grimes rustled around in a drawer for the sets of handcuffs he knew were there. Between the two of them, they managed to cuff the man to the bed by his ankles and wrists.</p><p>"At least he's face down," Jared mused.</p><p>Rick smirked. "Oh yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to get acquainted with our friend here. Take care of the other one will you?"</p><p>"Sure thing boss," Jared replied with a grin before going to the door.</p><p>"And make sure no one bothers us."</p><p>Jared smirked, pulling the door closed. Rick turned to look at the bound man, while he removed his jacket and boots. He removed his knife and laid it on the nightstand, in the man's line of sight. </p><p>"Got a name?"</p><p>The man stayed silent. </p><p>"You know, I could go get your dead friend and put her next to you to wait for her to turn."</p><p>The man growled. "Glenn."</p><p>Rick beamed. "See? It's not hard to get along with me."</p><p>"Go to hell."</p><p>Rick laughed and stepped towards the bed, picking up the knife and methodically cutting Glenn's clothes off his body. Glenn kept his eyes shut. He knew what Rick was planning and he would not give him the satisfaction.</p><p>When Rick was done, he stood up and removed the rest of his clothes, ordered Glenn to look at him. Glenn reluctantly did, knowing what he'd see. Rick stood there, hand pumping his dick slowly. </p><p>"Why so sad? We're going to have such a good time."</p><p>Glenn closed his eyes, tears seeping out as Rick stepped towards him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie was crying again. Glenn had left for Alexandria two days ago. He had promised her he'd only be gone for a few hours. She was so worried that she's asked Eduardo to go to Alexandria to check on Glenn but about halfway there, found the car he was using overturned in a ditch. There was blood and a bag of women's clothing. When Maggie looked at it, she recognized the clothes as Sasha's. And now both of them were missing.</p><p>Paul had been keeping her company, consoling her as best he could. Tara wasn't going to risk the same thing happening to someone else so she refused to send anyone out. And God, he was so worried and frantic and devastated. He wanted to be back with Daryl and Carl so desperately. Not knowing about Glenn wasn't helping.</p><p>"Nothing yet?"</p><p>Paul shook his head sadly. "Haven't heard a damn thing. Tara refuses to send anyone else out, for fear something else could happen."</p><p>Maggie wiped her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to be in this bed."</p><p>"Maggie, I wouldn't let you go out anyways. Don't like it but we just have to wait."</p><p>Paul was so worried. They'd not heard from Negan either and the week deadline had passed. He'd heard nothing from Alexandria, wondering if maybe Rick had just gone and shot the place up.</p><p>It was hours later when Tara stuck her head around the trailer door before completely entering the trailer. "We have to set up another bed here. Negan showed up." She pointedly looked at Maggie. "You need to be calm, okay? You don't need anymore complications."</p><p>Maggie's eyes filled with tears again. Paul helped her sit up and wrapped his arms around her. Moments later, a leather-clad man stepped in, carefully carrying Glenn, who was unconscious.</p><p>"Glenn! Glenn?"</p><p>"Stop, he can't hear you. Need to let Doc Carson do what he can."</p><p>Carson got to work, with Enid helping him. The young woman had come to the colony a few months earlier and was a welcome edition, especially when she revealed she had medical training.</p><p>Maggie turned venomous eyes towards Negan. "What did you do?"</p><p>Negan raised his hands as if to ward off an attack. His usual grin was nowhere in sight. </p><p>"May I sit?"</p><p>Paul stared at the man for a few moments before nodding. Negan looked around and reached for a stool to sit.</p><p>"Ma'am, my name's Negan. I don't know how much you know about what's going on–"</p><p>"She knows everything," Paul interjected.</p><p>"Okay, well. Lately, Rick's been scarce, which is unusual for him. He's been so obsessed with this Daryl that he takes his... aggression out on me."</p><p>Maggie and Paul both looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"I knew something was up so I had a couple of the men I truly trust stage a distraction. I got into Rick's room and found–" he gestured to where Glenn was being tended to– "He was cuffed to Rick's bed by his wrists and ankles. I got him free, got him some clothes and got him the hell out of there."</p><p>Maggie's hands were covering her mouth. "He was, he–"</p><p>Negan nodded gravely. "I'm so sorry. That's not something I can abide by. We're all just trying to survive, but that's unacceptable."</p><p>"How long was he there? Do you know?" Paul asked.</p><p>Negan thought a moment. "At least two days. I tried to clean the blood as best I could. But I'm a wanted man now. Rick will have known that I was the one who got your friend out."</p><p>"He's my husband," Maggie corrected.</p><p>Negan looked down. "Again, I am sorry."</p><p>"Was there a woman with him?" Paul asked.</p><p>Negan's brows furrowed. "Black woman? Slim, 20s, tightly cropped hair?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Negan sighed. "I'm so sorry. Rick killed her. Shot her in the chest right in front of Glenn. Another guy there bragged to me about it."</p><p>Paul and Maggie were stunned and started crying again.</p><p>"What else can you tell us about Rick's operation?" Paul wondered.</p><p>Negan sighed and told them all he knew, not leaving out a single detail. Paul started taking notes at some point, going back over some things to get more details about it. This continued for more than an hour before Dr Carson came over, flopping down on a stool.</p><p>"He's lost a lot of blood but Dr Enid is O neg, the universal blood type, so she willingly donated. He's got a lot of cuts, bruises, rib fractures. The deepest facial wound was on his face from his eyebrow to his chin. I've stitched it as carefully as I could but it will scar."</p><p>"Will he live? That's all I care about," Maggie said.</p><p>"Yes, he's... there was a lot of damage from the... assault. I had to stitch him up to stop the bleeding. He's been heavily sedated and I want him out as long as possible for now."</p><p>"Doctor," Negan asked. "Is there anything I can do?"</p><p>Maggie interjected, laying a hand on his. "You got him here, Negan. That means more than you will ever know. He's not dead. He'll be here to see his child grow up."</p><p>Paul added. "I need to speak to Tara but I think we may be able to hide you here."</p><p>"Thank you. I'll do whatever I can to help."</p><p>***</p><p>Rick was furious. His little toy was gone. There was no way he was in any shape to do anything, so he knew one of his men had to have freed him. He didn't want to believe it but he suspected it was Negan. Backstabbing son of a bitch would pay once Rick found him.</p><p>"Where the fuck is Negan?" he barked at some of his men. But no one answered. No one knew where he went. He'd been so conveniently distracted while Glenn was freed, and he knew it was no coincidence that he couldn't find Negan now.</p><p>Rick growled as he began to search the factory from top to bottom. Not a single clue as to where to find Negan. He was now nearly a hundred percent sure Negan was the one to plan Rick's distraction and Glenn's escape but he would deal with it. </p><p>He was actually a day late in getting to his Daryl, so caught up with enjoying his toy. He could gladly do without the toy once Daryl was back in his bed. And he would be back in his bed, one way or another.</p><p>"Pack up one of the trucks, we're going to Alexandria."</p><p>A few minutes later, they were on their way. Rick could already feel the arousal pooling in his stomach. He almost wished Daryl's husband was still alive so Rick could fuck Daryl right in front of him, make him pay for thinking he could have what belonged to Rick. Maybe he'd fuck Daryl in front of everyone just to make a point.</p><p>Soon they pulled up to the gates of Alexandria. Rick got out and sauntered self-importantly up to the gates.</p><p>"Little pig, little pig, let me in!"</p><p>The gates opened a minute later, revealing the frowning faces of Daryl, Michonne, Aaron, Carl and Abraham.</p><p>Rick grinned, "So is this the wedding party?"</p><p>"Heartless prick," Carl muttered before turning and heading back to his house.</p><p>"Is that really necessary?" </p><p>Daryl rolled his eyes as some other saviors came inside the gates, standing to flank their leader, although to the archer, they looked like they'd rather be anywhere but there.</p><p>"So, is there a church here so we can get this on the road?"</p><p>No one said anything. </p><p>"Can someone fucking answer me?"</p><p>"I can."</p><p>Rick jumped at the voice in his ear, turning to see the long-haired man from the lineup. This was... He turned to look at Daryl, shock covering his face. The man stepped back, a gun pointed straight at his head. </p><p>Rick glanced at his people. "Don't just stand there, do something!"</p><p>Paul smirked. "Ya know, I really don't think they're going to do anything."</p><p>Anger covered Rick's face. "I am your goddamn leader. Kill this man, now!"</p><p>"No, Rick, you are not their leader," another voice claimed. "I am."</p><p>Rick turned his head to see Negan. </p><p>"You fucking traitor!"</p><p>Negan laughed. "This from the man who was a cop who infiltrated my organization?"</p><p>Rick felt the blood drain out of his face. "You-you know?"</p><p>"Rick, I've always known. I'm not stupid enough to think that public split from the po-po was legit. It's nearly textbook now."</p><p>"They follow me now," Rick declared.</p><p>"No we don't," one of the other saviors said. "We never followed you. We are loyal to Negan and he was with you."</p><p>"And anyone who has been loyal to you and doesn't abide by my personal rules? Will be dealt with." Negan looked to Paul, then Daryl. "You have a cell right?"</p><p>Rick watched as Paul turned to pick up a little blonde haired infant before Daryl strolled over to his husband, "Yeah we do." Then he pulled Paul in tight, kissing him hard, making Rick seethe in anger. That should be us, Rick thought, rage making his vision cloud.</p><p>Abraham stepped forward and grabbed Rick by the arms and took him to their cells. Negan stepped forward to shake Daryl's hand after he parted from Paul. </p><p>"Hello, I'm Negan. I would like to set up trade with Alexandria after all of this dies down. If you and your people are open to that."</p><p>Daryl looked at the man for several long moments before shaking his hand. "I'd like that. No reason we can't all live in peace."</p><p>Rick roared in rage, grabbed the gun from Abraham's holster and aimed it at Paul.</p><p>Before anyone could react, the sound of a gunshot filled the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl was moping. He just sat on the bench outside their house, thinking. He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't realize how much Rick's death would affect him. After all, the man abandoned him and his mother. But Daryl and Paul had become his parents. He loved them. And they had been better fathers to him that his own had been.</p><p>He didn't understand the feelings though. He thought he'd dealt with all this. But seeing him pull a gun on his dad made him react and he didn't even hesitate to shoot him. Everyone had been shocked, especially him.</p><p>Daryl and Paul had comforted him as best they could. Daryl was mourning too, in a way, because he'd lost Rick a long time ago and was mourning losing who he had once been. He's never known how much of a dark side his ex had. God knows if he had known, he would have never gotten together with him.</p><p>But that was a year ago. A lot had changed. Daryl and Paul had reunited, Daryl nearly breaking down completely to have Judith back in his arms. She was the light of their lives and adored her fathers.</p><p>Sasha's death was mourned by all. She hadn't been the same since Tyreese's murder but she was trying the best she could. She certainly didn't deserve to die like she did. Negan had found her walker form strapped to the fence outside of Sanctuary and had put her down, bringing her body back to Alexandria.</p><p>Glenn's recover was harder. His physical healing took longer because of the severity of his injuries. Mentally was a lot harder. He'd known that being sexually assaulted was something that happened to men but it all seemed to be more of an abstract thing. He had a hard time even accepting that it had happened to him. Maggie did what she could to help him but could not relate thankfully. After their son Hershel Jr was born, he seemed a little better since his son was something he could focus on more.</p><p>Tara was a frequent visitor to Alexandria after she met one of the doctors, Denise. They hit it off and were together as much as possible.</p><p>Abraham and Rosita had called it quits. They just didn't feel the spark anymore. Abraham fell for Michonne, who was just as enamored with him. Rosita started seeing Dr Siddiq, who treated her like a queen, even more so when she announced her pregnancy. </p><p>Eugene never recovered from his lie being discovered. He felt shunned by Abraham, who he considered his first real friend. He had taken his own life two months after Rick was killed. But to protect the people he knew, he tied himself to his bed first before he took a cyanide pill he'd somehow made.</p><p>Aaron and Eric had adopted a baby girl who'd been orphaned after her mother died in childbirth. They called her Gracie, after one of their friends who died just as the world went to hell.</p><p>Carl finally let himself believe that there was a future and asked Sophia out. She'd been ecstatic and giggly as hell when Carl came to her house and brought her flowers. Everyone was happy for them, although they both got separate conversations about being safe. </p><p>Judith was about the only one who didn't know what the world was before. All she'd ever known was danger. But her dad and her pa protected her, just as everyone else did.</p><p>Negan had become a trusted ally to both Alexandria and Hilltop and had introduced both settlements to the Kingdom, led by an eccentric man named King Ezekiel, who had a pet tiger. Daryl had seemed wary of Ezekiel at first but when he met the tiger, he gave the man the benefit of the doubt. When Shiva had butted Daryl's hand like a kitten, Ezekiel was so shocked he was actually speechless. And lord look out to anyone who looked at Judith wrong, as Shiva loved the little girl as if she was her own cub.</p><p>Negan had dropped his blustery persona, something he'd adopted years earlier, much to the appreciation of almost everyone. He led Sanctuary through proper leadership, rather than the fear Rick instilled in people. Trade had successfully been set up between the four communities. Negan had also set up a tentative relationship with Connie, a deaf woman who had recently moved to Alexandria. Negan had surprised everyone when he revealed that he knew sign language. He explained that he'd been a high school coach and a few of his students over the years had been hard of hearing, so he'd learned ASL.</p><p>***</p><p>Daryl kissed Judith on the head as he laid her in her little crib, right across the hall from Carl's room. The young man was out with Sophia and promised he would be back later and would not make any noise to wake anyone.</p><p>When he re-entered his and Paul's bedroom, he found his shirtless husband under the covers and reading a book, his hair falling over his shoulders. Daryl couldn't get over how beautiful his man was. He crawled into bed to lounge near his husband, just watching him as he read. After a few moments, Paul's gaze slid to Daryl's. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Didn say nothin'."</p><p>"Uh, ok?" Paul's gaze returned to his book, amused.</p><p>Paul felt tingly under Daryl's perusal and offered a heart-melting smile. Daryl leaned in and started leaving feather-light kisses all over Paul's face, neck and chest. He gripped the younger man's hands and interlocked their fingers, leaving a kiss on his knuckles. Paul chuckled and laid his book on the nightstand. </p><p>Paul had just turned back when Daryl lowered his head to lave at Paul's nipples, drawing them into hard peaks, making the man moan and thrash about. He drew Daryl back up to look into his blue eyes, full-blown with lust.</p><p>Daryl smiled, kissing his knuckles again before he took Paul's mouth hard, plunging his tongue in. Paul felt like he was being devoured from the inside out.</p><p>"Paul, I love ya so much."</p><p>Paul's eyes shone with unshed tears at the intensity of his husband's words, tears that he quickly blinked away. Daryl loved him. Paul nodded.</p><p>"Make love to me."</p><p>Daryl smiled as Paul smiled. Then Daryl kissed Paul's neck, inching his way down the man's throat, to his chest, where he again, sucked on the nurse's tender nipples. He stroked Paul's erection, drawing a shuddering breath out of the man.</p><p>Lower he went, until he was facing Paul's impressive erection. Without pause, he took the head into his mouth, sucking gently while fondling his balls. Daryl slid his mouth down Paul's length, applying liberal suction until he felt his cock at the back of his mouth, nudging his throat. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed hard and took Paul's cock down his throat. </p><p>Paul cried out at the incredible feeling. He'd never felt anything so good. Then Daryl started to hum, the vibrations immediately making Paul lose control and he erupted in Daryl's mouth. Daryl took everything his lover had to offer before pulling off of him, licking his lips with a smirk on his face. He crawled back up the bed, kissing Paul on the mouth, allowing the man to taste himself.</p><p>"Ya taste good," Daryl said softly, making Paul blush. "Move up, baby."</p><p>The nurse scooted up the bed more, propping his head up on the pillow. Daryl knelt at the end of the bed and parted Paul's muscular thighs, seeing his spent cock and fine ass.</p><p>"God, ya look gorgeous like this, Paul."</p><p>The man in question looked at his love, who was still kneeling. Then he moved to lay on his stomach as he grabbed the bottle of lube, but he didn't plan on using it yet. He shifted up until he was right at the apex of Paul's thighs, lowering his head to mouth the man's balls. </p><p>"Can ya hold ya legs up?"</p><p>Paul grabbed each of his legs under the knee and pulled them up, exposing his hole to Daryl's gaze. </p><p>"Oh yeah," Daryl said before lowering his head again, his tongue trailing up the crack. He reached up and parted Paul's cheeks, then pushed his tongue in to touch the man's hole.</p><p>"Mmmyeah...."</p><p>Daryl began to probe the pucker with his tongue, treating his tongue like a cock, thrusting it in and out, in and out. He repeated this several times, with Paul's dick starting to show interest in the activities again.</p><p>"Oh JESus!" Paul cried out, his legs shaking.</p><p>"Shhh, don't wanna wake Judy. Besides, I haven't even started yet."</p><p>The archer took the lubricant and liberally coated a finger. He pressed it gently against his lover's hole before it slid in to the second knuckle. Paul's moans spurring him on, Daryl introduced a second lubed finger, scissoring the digits to loosen the muscles.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Daryl, that feels so.... god... so fucking incredible!"</p><p>Daryl smiled, adding a third lubed finger, pushing them in as far as he could get them. Pulling them out a few moments later, he grabbed the lube again, coating his rock hard cock. Kneeling up between Paul's legs, he touched his hole with the head of his dick. Slowly, he began to push into Paul's ass, eyes rolling back at the tight heat surrounding him. </p><p>Oh sweet Jesus, he thought.</p><p>Paul relaxed his body, allowing Daryl to slide the rest of the way in. He stayed still for several moments, letting his body get used to the feeling. He knew how much Daryl enjoyed bottoming, so he rarely did.</p><p>"Ya can let yer legs go now, I'll take care o' ya."</p><p>Daryl leaned forward, wedging his arms under Paul's legs, then started to slowly pull out and push in, speeding up until he was nearly pounding his lover, kissing him hard.</p><p>Paul was in heaven, or as close to it as he might ever get. Feeling Daryl buried in his ass was incredible. As his husband began to thrust in and out of him, Paul felt a jolt when Daryl was the deepest in him.</p><p>He gasped out. "Daryl, do that again! Please!"</p><p>Paul's eyes rolled back as Daryl fisted his renewed erection, his rhythm in sync with his thrusts. But he wasn't going to last too much longer, not when he was buried in the sweetest ass he'd ever touched. He sped up, pounding the other man hard, until he was nearly sobbing in pleasure. </p><p>"Please, baby, make me come!" </p><p>Daryl directed his thrusts to hit Paul's prostate over and over until finally, Paul scrambled to cover his own mouth to prevent him from screaming, and erupted, his seed flowing over Daryl's hand and onto his own stomach. </p><p>"Grip me, Paul! Hard!"</p><p>Paul squeezed his muscles as hard as he could and a few seconds later, Daryl bottomed out and came so hard he was dizzy. He pulled out of his lover and fell onto the bed beside him.</p><p>"Fuck!" Daryl cried, "that was amazing!"</p><p>"Yeah it was," Paul replied, sated, tired, and happy. </p><p>Paul turned his head to see Daryl reaching for a cloth to clean Paul's belly with. That done, Daryl tossed the cloth to the floor before moving back to him. Daryl draped an arm over Paul's stomach, laying his head on his shoulder. They were both too tired to move now, even to pull a blanket over them.</p><p>"I love you, Daryl," Paul said as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Daryl smiled tiredly. "I love ya too, Paul. I love ya too."</p><p>All was fine with the world as it was. No crazy exes running around, no maniacal leaders with delusions of grandeur, no herds to bother them. Until the next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who's read, commented or left kudos. It means so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>